


Talking through a different face

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>когда одинокий отец Джаред Падалеки под воздействием крайних обстоятельств становится "обычным" представителем дома, полного очень необычных людей (среди которых вампирша, жрица вуду, парень, изменивший свое тело так, чтобы выглядеть, как камышовый кот, и всегда-чересчур-голый Миша Коллинз), он невольно попадает в мир, где существует магия. Ему кажется, что самая большая его проблема - это странное влечение к Дженсену "Никакому Не Магу" Эклзу, но когда его шестилетняя дочь внезапно проявляет сверх-способности, а потом исчезает, он должен научиться доверять своей новоприобретенной семье, чтобы вернуть ее, пока не пострадал кто-нибудь еще</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talking Through a Different Face](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57909) by tebtosca. 



**пролог**

Сидя на небольшом диванчике, Джаред изучает людей, расположившихся в ряд напротив него. 

Маленькая брюнетка с прямыми темными волосами, которая время от времени бездумно проводит языком по зубам. Рыжая красотка в модифицированном тюрбане и с усмешкой на губах, от которой Джареду кажется, что она знает что-то, неизвестное ему.

Крепыш с татуировками, покрывающими все лицо и делающими его похожим на какого-то огромного дикого кота.

Парень с веснушками. И настороженными зелеными глазами. И шикарными губами.

Святые угодники, шикарными губами? А это еще откуда взялось? 

Джаред с трудом сглатывает.

Потом внезапно в комнату входит улыбающийся голый парень, и Джаред несется к дверям раньше, чем Шикарные Губы успевает прошипеть: «Миша, черт тебя подери!».

Он не представляет, как его проклятая жизнь могла завести его сюда.

 

**часть первая**

У Джареда Падалеки был невероятно дерьмовый год. Если точнее, дерьмовый - это, наверное, самое сдержанное выражение в истории всех сдержанных выражений, но мышление эмоциональными гиперболами еще никому не помогало.

Он смотрит на свой телефон, раздумывая, стоит ли выслушивать очередные «гениальные» планы Чада на обогащение только ради того, чтобы Чад в ответ выслушал джаредову истерику. И понимает, что тот факт, что Чад Майкл Мюррей забит на кнопке «один» быстрого набора, делает его нынешнюю чрезвычайно впечатляющую (черт с ним, пусть будут гиперболы) депрессию еще хуже. Но его палец все равно нажимает на кнопку.

Жизнь Джареда начиналась довольно скучно. Он жил в пригороде Сан-Антонио, играл в бейсбол, а потом и в баскетбол, когда вырос на пять дюймов чуть ли не за одну ночь, и знал, что когда-нибудь будет работать с животными, предпочтительно с большими собаками, у которых будут висячие уши и большие грустные глаза. Он не лез в неприятности, прилично учился и имел нескольких близких друзей. Скучно, типично, обычно.

А потом, на втором году обучения в старшей школе, он встретил Сэнди МакКой, которая изменила его жизнь и привела туда, где он сейчас и находился.  
Сэнди МакКой была загадкой. Только что она могла сидеть под большим дубом у школьного кафетерия с улыбкой яркой, как солнце Техаса. Ее красивое лицо приветливо светилось, и от этого у Джареда даже немного ныло что-то глубоко внутри. А на следующий день у нее был отсутствующий взгляд и такой вид, будто она держала на своих хрупких плечах всю тяжесть мира. Именно в такие моменты Джаред мечтал быть особенным, настолько, чтобы понимать таких, как она.

Ее отца перевели в Сан-Антонио по работе, но вообще-то она была коренной жительницей Нью-Йорка (ну ладно, Квинса, но это почти одно и то же). И для застенчивого техасского парня это каким-то образом делало ее еще более искушенной и прекрасной, и не успел он опомниться, как уже был заворожен. И привлекли его не ее точеная фигурка или блестящие каштановые волосы, потому что до того момента он почти не думал о девушках (и ни разу не потрудился выяснить, почему). Она будто притягивала его, и он без особого сопротивления оказался на ее орбите.

Они целомудренно встречались почти целый год, а потом, совершенно шаблонно, потеряли друг с другом девственность в ночь выпускного бала. Джаред помнил, как пахли папайей ее волосы, когда он вжимался лицом в ее шею. Даже шампунь у нее был экзотический. Странно, что именно этот маленький пустяк так надолго остался в его памяти, затмив даже ощущение ее рук, вцепившихся в его плечи, или ее тихий удивленный вздох, когда он вошел в нее в первый раз. Просто аромат чего-то необычного, когда он закрывал глаза и представлял мир, чуть более волшебный, чем его собственный.

В ночь после вручения дипломов она усадила его на длинную кровать, покрытую одеялом с эмблемой далласских «Ковбоев», легонько чмокнула в губы, а потом сказала, что беременна и что ее отца переводят обратно в Нью-Йорк, что она поедет с ним и родит ребенка там. Он умудрился пробормотать что-то про некачественные презервативы, а она грустно улыбнулась и накрыла его огромную руку своей маленькой ладошкой. Она сказала, что все нормально, она сама со всем разберется и не хочет, чтобы он портил свою жизнь из-за ее «проблемы». Его уютную, обычную жизнь.

Она так сказала «проблема», будто говорила о «двойке» за тест по математике, а не о множестве клеток внутри нее, половина которых принадлежала ему. Половина его лохматых темных волос и ямочек на щеках, и неуклюжести из-за высокого роста, и смеха, будто шедшего откуда-то изнутри. Половина его застенчивости и сострадания, и преданности, и новоприобретенного умения любить кого-то сильнее, чем это было возможно. Последнее касалось не ее, но ей об этом знать было не обязательно. 

Он попросил взять его с собой почти сразу же, как попросил выйти за него. В его глазах застыло молчаливое «пожалуйста», и она кивнула, а потом позвонила родителям, чтобы сообщить им новость. 

Кэтрин Падалеки родилась восемь месяцев спустя в больнице в Форрест Хиллз. Даже шампунь с запахом папайи был не таким волшебным, как этот момент.

Сэнди умерла шесть лет спустя. Джареду сказали, что от кровоизлияния в мозг, но ему было все равно. Главным было то, что тем вечером он прочитал Кэт еще одну сказку, подоткнул одеяло и поцеловал ее в щеку. Она посмотрела на него, и на короткий миг ее взгляд стал таким же грустным и мудрым, какой бывал иногда у Сэнди, когда Джаред был еще обычным глупым семнадцатилетним парнем, мечтающим заменить реальность фантазией.  
Он давно уже перестал мечтать об этом.

Прошло шесть месяцев после ее смерти, и вот теперь его жизнь быстро разваливается на куски. Без денег Сэнди, которые она получала за работу помощником юриста, его скудной зарплаты в ветлечебнице едва хватало, чтобы покрывать расходы. МакКои помогали немного, но сегодня утром ему позвонил сотрудник из фирмы Сэнди, который консультировал его по юридическим вопросам. Совершенно неожиданно МакКои решили отсудить у Джареда опеку над дочерью, заявляя, что он не может содержать ее на должном уровне. И в довершение (второго) худшего дня в его жизни двенадцать минут назад в дверь постучал домовладелец и сказал, что Джаред просрочил оплату аренды за два месяца и теперь у него есть две недели, чтобы освободить помещение.

Джаред нажимает кнопку и мысленно готовится к разговору с лучшим другом.

\- Чувак! – отвечает на звонок Чад. Он никогда не говорит «алло», потому что считает это лишним. 

\- Я в такой жопе, - стонет Джаред, хотя от голоса Чада ему почему-то становится немного легче.

\- Ну, если тебе этого действительно захочется, есть одна цыпочка…

\- Неуместный переход, Чад.

\- Да брось, Джей, шучу я, шучу. – Его тон внезапно становится серьезным. – Ты в порядке, старик?

Джаред прикрывает глаза и обдумывает вопрос.

\- Я не знаю, что делать.

Чад на мгновение затихает, потом опять ведет себя как обычно.

\- Чувак, брось. Все не может быть еще хуже, чем уже есть, так ведь? Ведь не может жизнь быть еще дерьмовей, я прав?

Джаред думает, как получилось, что Чад стал его лучшим (и единственным) другом. 

\- МакКои подали на меня в суд из-за опеки над Кэт, а домовладелец выселяет нас, потому что я два месяца не платил за аренду. 

\- О. Да, это дерьмово.

Джаред трет лицо. Уж кому-кому, а Чаду в трубку он плакаться не будет. 

\- Да уж, это точно.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я позволил бы тебе жить со мной.

Чад жил в подвале у своей мамы.

\- Я знаю, приятель, спасибо. Просто все так сразу на меня свалилось. Я не понимаю, почему они со мной так поступают? Они всегда так хорошо к нам относились, а теперь… Я просто не понимаю.

\- Они сказали, почему? – интересуется Чад.

Джаред молчит, слова будто застряли в горле.

\- Они говорят, что я не могу содержать Кэт. Что… что, если они правы, Чад?

\- Прекрати, Джей. Даже не думай так. Мы разберемся со всем этим дерьмом, - уверенно говорит тот, и Джаред внезапно вспоминает, почему Чад – его лучший друг. Он выдыхает, только сейчас поняв, что задерживал дыхание.

\- Да, давай разберемся.

\- Вот это боевой дух, молодец! Сначала главное. Тебе нужно жилье.

Джаред снова стонет.

\- О Господи, как я найду квартиру, где можно жить не только с детьми, но и с собаками?

\- Ты имеешь в виду, с этими огромными слюнявыми монстрами? - хмыкает Чад.

\- Нет, Чад, я имею в виду, с собаками. – Впервые за этот день Джаред смеется.

\- Итицкая сила, вот оно, точно!

\- О, нет, мне не нравится твой тон. Таким же тоном ты говорил, что было бы круто, если бы Кэт продавала лимонад на бульваре Квинс. Этот тон меня пугает, Чад.

Чад пренебрежительно фыркает.

\- Кэт бы столько лимонада толкнула на том углу!

\- Ты думаешь, его просто так называют «Бульваром Смерти»?

\- Просто-непросто, лучше выслушай мою фантастическую идею, которая спасет твою тощую задницу.

\- С чего это ты заглядываешься на мою задницу, Чад?

\- Мечтай, чувак.

\- Да, Чад, помимо всего прочего, что происходит в моей жизни, я еще хочу, чтобы мой лучший друг начал меня домогаться.

\- А вот это, черт подери, верно, я твой лучший друг.

Джаред ухмыляется. Вот засранец. Чад не обращает внимания на свою оговорку и продолжает:

\- Ну так вот, вернемся к нашим баранам. Был я тут в одном тату-салоне…

\- Ну конечно.

\- И разговорился с чуваком, который им владеет, о возможности инвестиций в мою новую гениальную идею – вот представь, люди, делающие рекламные татуировки у себя на лицах. Между прочим, вот ты в отчаянии, и точно мог бы разместить что-нибудь у себя на лбу…

\- Если ты закончишь эту мысль, мне придется тебя убить.

\- Тогда тебя отправят в Райкерс, и домогаться твоей задницы буду уже не только я.

\- Верно. Так какое отношение салон татуировок имеет к моей нынешней ужасной ситуации с жильем?

\- Я к этому и вел, Боже, перестань меня перебивать! – раздраженно ворчит Чад. - У этого чувака, Криса, у него был в окне флайер, что им нужен сосед. Немного необычный, я имею в виду флайер, не чувак, хотя чувак немного… эмм… ну, он классный, поверь мне.

\- О Боже.

\- Да выслушай ты меня, иисусе на колесах! Ну так вот, Крис сказал, что к себе в соседи они ищут кого-то «обычного». Не уверен, что это значит, но серьезно, парень классный, а ты в полном отчаянии.

\- И что же, интересно, означает «обычный»? – медленно спрашивает Джаред.

\- Ты. Ты обычный. До скрежета зубовного обычный. Ты настолько обычный, что у меня глаза начинают болеть, если я смотрю на тебя слишком долго. Я хочу сказать, ты идеально подходишь, старик, - уговаривает Чад, и Джаред практически слышит триумф в его голосе.

\- А ты так долго смотришь на мою задницу или обозреваешь общий план? 

\- Ты такой мудила. Клянусь, я тебе тут счастливый билет дарю. И Кэт этот чувак понравится.

Джаред внезапно настораживается.

\- Почему это?

Чад смеется, и Джаред к нему присоединяется, хотя смех у него немного истерический, ведь его жизнь на глазах превращается в чертову комедию ошибок.

\- Потому что у него татуировка на все лицо, изображающая какого-то дикого кота.

Джаред хохочет так сильно, что начинает задыхаться.

\- Джей, ты в порядке? Не помри мне там.

Джареду едва удается взять себя в руки. 

\- Чад, ты хочешь, чтобы моя шестилетняя дочь жила в одном доме с человеком, сделавшим себя похожим на кота?

\- И его чокнутыми соседями. Среди них есть девушка, она, по-моему, жрица вуду. Так что, да.

Джаред настолько ошеломлен, что у него даже голос пропадает.

Чад снова становится серьезным и произносит тихо:

\- Джаред, просто поговори с парнем, ладно? У него огромный дом в пригороде Лонг Айленда. С огромным двором для слюнявых монстров и школой в хорошем районе для Кэт. Я знаю, что со стороны все кажется довольно странным, но проверить не помешает.

\- Чад, - начинает Джаред, и голос у него дрожит. – Мне страшно.

Чад делает вид, что не замечает.

\- Это просто камышовый кот и куклы вуду. Ничего страшного, Джей. 

Джаред снова смеется, потом делает глубокий вдох и приходит к решению.

\- Ладно, давай мне его номер.

_Дженсен_

Дженсен и сам не знает, почему так нервничает. Когда он разговаривал с возможным кандидатом в соседи по телефону, ленивый протяжный акцент, который можно было расслышать под настороженностью в голосе, напомнил ему о детстве. Парень, Джаред, казался идеальным, даже когда совершенно явно пытался убедить себя (и Дженсена), что не такой. Когда он сообщил, что у него ребенок и две большие собаки, Дженсен чуть не захлопал в ладоши (неловко, да), вместо того, чтобы отказать Джареду, как тот, похоже, надеялся.

Что, черт возьми, может быть более обычным и домашним, чем какой-нибудь миленький малыш и пара собак? Ну ладно, может, этого недостаточно, чтобы свести на нет всю… эксцентричность их дома, но для их цели вполне сгодится. Конечно, он, похоже, единственный, кто беспокоится, чтобы их маленькая компания не привлекала лишнего внимания, прячась за потенциальным представителем. 

Ну ладно, не прячась. Крис сказал бы, что они прячутся, но что он понимает? Сложновато спрятаться, когда твое лицо покрыто чернилами и металлом. Дженсен реалист. Он понимает, что мир в основном черно-белый, даже если он и его соседи знают, что тот крутится в водовороте красного и синего, и оранжевого. Что плохого в желании защитить людей, которые стали для него приемной семьей? И если для этого придется прикрыться, как картонными фигурами, каким-нибудь приятным скучным парнем и его милым малышом, то кому от этого станет хуже? Парень получит отличный дом (и восхитительную стряпню Данниль), а им достанется немного респектабельности. Вот только дерьмово начинать все сначала. Если бы только Том, дурак, не свалил.

Дженсен сжимает зубы и вытаскивает из шкафа четвертую чистую рубашку.

Сегодня воскресенье, и парень будет здесь через двадцать минут, поэтому Дженсен идет в комнату Миши в попытке припугнуть его и заставить приготовиться к собеседованию. Миша владеет домом, в котором они все живут, и никогда из него не выходит. У него самая большая на северо-западе он-лайн компания по продаже органических продуктов, и его можно назвать «независимо богатым». Вот только на одежду он особо не тратится. 

\- А, Молодой Эклз, - улыбается Миша в знак приветствия, разворачиваясь за рабочим столом и раскидывая руки в стороны, будто ожидает объятий.

Дженсен хмуро смотрит на мишин пенис. Не то, чтобы мишин пенис сам по себе его беспокоил. Бог свидетель, он видел этот пенис так часто, что теперь едва замечает его наличие. Но Миша обещал ему, что спрячет свой пенис ради Джареда. 

\- Ты все еще голый, Миша.

Миша приподнимает брови и произносит медленно, будто Дженсен глухой или дошкольник с задержкой развития:

\- Я нудист, Дженсен. Моя нагота – это моя сила. Моя сила – это моя нагота.

\- Ты голый агорофоб, Миша.

Миша кивает.

\- Твои слова жестоки, но тон твой любящий. Ты приводишь меня в замешательство, мой дорогой маг.

\- Я не маг.

\- Возможно не в этой реальности, Молодой Эклз.

Дженсен смотрит на него в упор, а Миша только наклоняется ближе, пока его волосатая коленка не упирается в спрятанную под джинсовой тканью ногу Дженсена. Секунды через четыре Дженсен сдается. За все семь лет, что они знакомы, ему еще ни разу не удалось переглядеть Мишу.

\- Просто надень что-нибудь, пока Джаред здесь, хорошо? Твои яйца не возмутятся, если проведут полчаса без кислорода. 

\- Твои магические силы часто говорят о моих яйцах?

\- Я ухожу из комнаты.

\- Мои яйца могущественны, как я погляжу.

\- Все, я ушел. Я больше тебя не вижу. И уж точно не слышу.

Вздохнув, Дженсен закрывает дверь в мишину комнату и идет вниз, на кухню, где у холодильника стоит Женевьев и пьет из пластикового молочного кувшина нечто, совершенно не похожее на молоко.

\- Ты в курсе, что когда ты вот так оставляешь дверцу холодильника открытой, наши счета за электричество подскакивают до небес? – говорит Дженсен и прячет улыбку, когда она кривится. 

\- Я позволю Мише немного чаще побыть сверху в этом месяце в качестве компенсации, - хмыкает Жен, слизывая красную жидкость с пальцев, ставит банку в холодильник и закрывает его.

\- Новенький будет здесь через несколько минут. Не кусаться, - предупреждает Дженсен, понижая голос в тщетной попытке казаться суровым.

\- Ой, да ладно, я так сделала-то всего один раз. Я не виновата, что Том шуток не понимает.

\- Жен!

\- Да, да, не кусаться, я поняла. Пойду, отсосу аккуратненько своему парню. Зови, когда гость появится.

Она машет ему пальчиками и идет наверх в комнату с могущественными яйцами, которую он только что покинул. Внезапно сзади его обнимают тонкие изящные руки, он оборачивается и видит Данниль. 

\- Ты же будешь вести себя хорошо, да? – просит он, и в его голосе слышны жалобные нотки.

Она невинно улыбается и машет ресницами.

\- Значит, никаких булавок в лицо? 

\- Ни одной, - отвечает он и, не выдержав, смеется. – Почему ты носишь тюрбан дома? Я думал, он у тебя только для клиентов?

\- Волосы сегодня неудачно уложила, - Данниль широко улыбается и, выпустив его из объятий, исчезает из комнаты так же тихо, как и появилась. Тут раздается звонок в дверь, и Дженсен делает глубокий вдох, потом идет открывать.

Парень на пороге так невероятно хорош собой, что Дженсен какое-то короткое мгновение просто молча пялится на него. Ну ладно, не короткое мгновение. Чересчур длинное мгновение.

\- Привет, я Джаред, - говорит невероятный парень с тем же тягучим акцентом и выглядит немного смущенным долгим взглядом Дженсена. Потом нерешительно протягивает руку.

Дженсен встряхивается и уверенно ее пожимает. 

\- Дженсен, приятно познакомиться. Проходи.

Джаред улыбается, и улыбка у него с ямочками на щеках и солнечным светом, и радугой, и прочей фигней, которая напоминает Дженсену, какой же он все-таки гей. Он поворачивается спиной к Джареду, прячась от его пристального взгляда, и быстро ведет его в гостиную. 

Джаред осматривается, стараясь делать это незаметно, но, похоже, больше не нервничает, как только видит, какое все вокруг бежевое. Дженсен показывает ему на небольшой диванчик, и после секундного колебания, Джаред опускает на него свое восхитительное тело.

Первой в гостиной появляется Данниль, и Дженсен благодарен, хотя бы потому, что она не голая, не в татуировках и не пьет кровь. Да, на ней одето нечто, похожее на металлический халат, и тюрбан, но на красивом лице сияет улыбка, а несколько вырвавшихся из тюрбана рыжих локонов падают на плечи. 

\- Ты должно быть Джаред! – восклицает она, произнося имя так, будто они старые друзья. Джаред пытается встать, чтобы поприветствовать ее, но она толкает его обратно и вместо рукопожатия трет костяшками пальцев по его щекам. 

\- Это я. А вы? 

Дженсен обращает внимание, что Джаред часто сглатывает. Ммм, глотающий Джаред… Дженсен прикусывает щеку изнутри.

\- Джаред, это Данниль. Данни, где Крис?

Она тычет пальцем в сторону лестница, а Крис Кейн внезапно появляется в комнате. Глаза Джареда комично распахиваются при виде татуировок и пирсинга Криса. Дженсен дружит с Крисом достаточно долго, чтобы больше их не замечать (как и пенис Миши), но он знает, что для людей незнакомых Крис выглядит, мягко говоря, запоминающимся.

Джаред встает, и Дженсен снова замечает, что в нем, наверное, метра три роста. Он старается не хихикать, когда Крис задирает голову – очень высоко – чтобы пожать Джареду руку.

\- Ты приятель Чада, а? – ухмыляется Крис и усаживает Данниль рядом с собой на диван, прижимая ближе.

\- О Боже, не вините меня, - усмехается Джаред, садится обратно и вроде бы немного расслабляется. 

Жен прокрадывается в комнату минуту спустя, ее губы кажутся более пухлыми, чем обычно и, проклятье, хотел бы Дженсен не знать, почему именно они так выглядят. Эти самые губы изгибаются в улыбке, когда Жен смотрит на него и коротко шипит. Когда он кривится, она хохочет и поворачивается к Джареду, протягивая руку. 

\- Привет, Джаред. Я Женевьев. Как приятно с тобой познакомиться, – произносит она невинно, и Дженсен поклясться готов, что она приседает в реверансе только чтобы его позлить. Добившись нужной реакции, она плюхается на диван рядом с Данниль и коротко чмокает ее в шею, заставляя хихикнуть. 

\- Жен, а Миша закончил одеваться? – Дженсен не знает, хочет ли он на самом деле услышать ответ. 

\- Ну, он определенно кончил, - кивает она. Крис фыркает, а Данниль прикрывает рот ладошкой. 

Джаред смотрит на них беспомощно, и Дженсен чувствует, как его идеально обычный и невероятно сексуальный будущий, как надеялся Дженсен, сосед теряется из-за их дурацких выходок.

\- Джаред, расскажи нам немного о себе, - выпаливает Дженсен, присаживаясь на ручку дивана и изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть уверенно и соблазнительно. Джаред снова сглатывает (ему действительно пора прекратить это делать, потому что… черт) и слабо качает головой.

\- Ну, как я уже говорил по телефону, у меня есть шестилетняя дочь, ее зовут Кэт. Но она отличная девочка, не доставляет никаких неприятностей.

Данниль тихо взвизгивает, и Крис вопросительно дергает бровью.

\- Я работаю ветеринаром, и мне это нравится, хотя платят не слишком много. Я люблю животных, поэтому для меня это отличная работа. Помогая им, я чувствую себя лучше, понимаете, - говорит Джаред застенчиво. Дженсену хочется запрыгнуть ему на колени и слизать с его лица этот милый румянец. - Моя жена… - Джаред замолкает на мгновение, - моя жена умерла полгода назад, и у меня возникли небольшие финансовые трудности. Моей зарплаты не хватает для оплаты аренды нашей квартиры, именно поэтому я ищу что-то другое.

Дженсен замечает, что его друзья теперь смотрят на Джареда немного теплее. Даже Жен на минуту перестает ухмыляться, а Данниль выглядит так, будто готова броситься варить ему суп и вязать носки. Ситуация становится немного неловкой, поэтому Дженсен нарушает тишину.

\- Понятно. Я очень сочувствую тебе, Джаред. Наверное, для твоей дочери это тоже тяжело. Может быть, дом, полный людей, поможет ей почувствовать себя немного лучше, как считаешь?

Джаред кажется настороженным, но пожимает плечами.

\- А вы ребята, чем занимаетесь?

\- Я вамп… - начинает Жен и охает, когда локоть Дженсена впивается ей в ребра. – То есть, я работаю в банке крови.

\- О. – Джаред смотрит то на него, то на нее немного ошеломленно.

\- У меня тату-салон, как ты, наверное, уже знаешь, - вмешивается Крис, к счастью. – Что же касается… - он показывает рукой на свое лицо и торс, - я современный первобытный человек.

Данниль начинает представляться, не давая Джареду возможности разобраться, о чем говорит Крис.

\- Я работаю с Крисом в его салоне, делаю пирсинг и занимаюсь акупунктурой.

Она улыбается Дженсену, зная, что это звучит вполне пристойно и понравится ему. Она не упоминает о сеансах в задней комнате салона, на которых притворяется, будто вызывает духов своих предков, чтобы читать будущее людей. Дженсен улыбается ей в ответ, а потом переводит взгляд на Жен, которая только закатывает глаза.

Все проходит не так уж плохо, думает Дженсен, и уже готовится представиться сам, когда в гостиную входит Миша.  
Абсолютно голый.

\- Миша, черт тебя подери! – шипит Дженсен и никнет, увидев, что Джаред бежит к входной двери так быстро, как только позволяют его длинные ноги.

_Джаред_

Первая причина, почему Джаред останавливается, прежде чем в слепой панике выскочить за дверь - тот факт, что в этот день до этого дома он посетил семь других квартир. В трех из них не принимали с собаками, поэтому даже не рассматривались. За две другие требовали плату выше, чем его месячный заработок. Одна была рядом с алкогольным магазином, у которого какой-то мужик предложил ему дозу крэка за двадцатку. Последняя находилась над китайским ресторанчиком и выглядела такой сомнительной, что даже знаменитый пес Роско -ловец блох- убежал бы оттуда с воплем «черта с два!». Джаред, выходя, старался вообще ни до чего не дотрагиваться.

Второй причиной была рука, лежащая сейчас на его предплечье.

Джаред смотрел на руку Дженсена и думал, почему она кажется такой горячей, хотя в доме довольно прохладно. Думал, почему по всему плечу у него странные ощущения, которые можно классифицировать только как «мурашки». И почему он внезапно чувствует полное и абсолютное спокойствие.

\- Я приношу свои извинения за Мишу, - говорит Дженсен (Шикарные Губы), голос у него тихий, а в глазах застыла мольба. – Он отличный парень, если познакомиться с ним поближе. Как и мы все.

Джаред прикусывает нижнюю губу и снова смотрит на руку Дженсена.

\- А почему он голый?

Дженсен потирает большим пальцем местечко рядом с локтем Джареда, и Джаред чувствует, что краснеет.

\- Он так называемый нудист. Тело в единстве с природой и все такое.

Джареду удается вернуться мыслями к тому, что должно быть важнее, чем то, как от касания Дженсена у него чуть кружится голова. 

\- У меня шестилетняя дочка, Дженсен. Я не могу жить с каким-то парнем, который все время будет ходить голышом.

Дженсен ободряюще улыбается и продолжает поглаживать его пальцем.

\- Я обещаю, мы что-нибудь придумаем, если решим, что жить вместе – это лучший вариант. Неразрешимых проблем не бывает, так ведь?

Джаред кивает вопреки здравому смыслу и вслед за Дженсеном возвращается в гостиную. По-прежнему голый Миша сидит в кресле рядом с диваном.

\- Это место Миши. Советую тебе держаться от него подальше, - со смешком шепчет Дженсен, когда Джаред садиться обратно на свой диванчик.

\- Я Миша Коллинз. Ты, должно быть, знаменитый обычный Джаред. Я прошу прощения, если вид моего пениса напугал тебя. Он не знает своей собственной силы, - произносит Миша с блаженной улыбкой и легким взмахом руки. Интересно, думает Джаред, он по жизни такой или просто обкуренный?

Джаред не знает, на чем остановить взгляд, поэтому выбирает часы над каминной полкой. 

\- Я бы не сказал, что напугал, скорее, удивил.

Миша хмыкает.

\- Он мне нравится, Дженсен. Мы можем его оставить?

Джаред переводит взгляд с часов на Дженсена, который жалобно вздыхает.

\- Миша, ты не мог бы хоть немного прикрыться? Чтобы Джареду не пришлось все время смотреть на эти дурацкие часы?

Проклятье, а Джаред то решил, что никто не заметил.

\- Прикрыться? О, конечно. Жен? – Миша поворачивается к девушке с зубами, которая все шипит на Дженсена.

Та ярко улыбается и пересаживается ему на колени.

\- Вот, так лучше? Изящное тело Жен полностью прикрывает мои гениталии, - улыбается Миша, обнимая свою, как решает Джаред, подружку. Если только не все соседи здесь так делают. Джаред абсолютно уверен, что с его стороны «сидение на голых коленках Миши» станет неразрешимой проблемой, каким бы успокаивающим ни было касание Дженсена.

Дженсен поворачивается к Джареду, не обращая на Мишу внимания. 

\- В общем, это Миша. Он владелец дома, поэтому нам приходится с ним мириться. Но его очень легко игнорировать, когда научишься с ним управляться.

\- Как и с магией, а, Дженсен? – Голос Миши внезапно становится тихим и в нем слышатся лукавые нотки.

Дженсен смотрит на него с каким-то непонятным для Джареда выражением. От этого ему становится немного не по себе, и он решает, что пора начать задавать свои вопросы, если он собирается идти до конца.

\- Чад сказал, что вы ищете кого-то обычного. Должен признать, меня немного ставит в тупик, что именно это значит.

\- Скажем так, нам пригодился бы некто, кто помог бы наладить связи с нашими соседями. Это отличный район, но наш общественный совет бывает немного… консервативным, - объясняет Дженсен. Голос у него ровный, но Джаред замечает, как он нервно барабанит пальцами по бедру. Джаред немного смущен.

\- Не пойми меня неправильно, Дженсен, но ты мне кажешься вполне обычным. Почему через тебя нельзя налаживать связи?

Крис снова фыркает, и Джареду становится любопытно, умеет ли он вообще издавать какие-нибудь другие звуки.

\- Дженсен - колдун, - заявляет Жен, пальцами лаская мишину шею. 

Джаред моргает.

\- Не колдун, дорогая, Дженсен – маг, - поправляет Миша, гладя ее по спине.

Дженсен выглядит так, будто у него сейчас пар из ушей повалит, как у какого-нибудь мультяшного персонажа.

\- Я не маг, Миша.

\- Он ни разу не маг, - добавляет Данниль услужливо.

\- Ладно, тогда кто ты? – медленно спрашивает Джаред, совершенно удрученный тем, куда повернула их беседа.

\- Я… ну… - Дженсен замолкает, будто пытается придумать что-нибудь наименее безумное. – Я язычник.

Джаред немного расслабляется. Язычник. Понятно. Это он переживет. Если только Кэт не будут предлагать в качестве человеческого жертвоприношения.

\- Ты ведь не собираешься предлагать мою дочь в качестве человеческого жертвоприношения? – Слова слетают у него с языка раньше, чем он успевает сдержаться. Дерьмо. 

Дженсен, кажется, готов провалиться сквозь землю и умереть, а остальные четверо хватаются друг за друга, чтобы не упасть от хохота.

\- Человеческие жертвоприношения только по средам, Джаред. Просто отправляй в эти дни свою дочку ночевать к подружке, - предлагает Миша, ухмыляясь как гребаный Чеширский кот.

\- Ладно, это я заслужил. Простите, - кается Джаред. Смотрит на Дженсена, который цветом лица напоминает спелый помидор. Он не хотел ставить его в такое неловкое положение, и, Боже, он даже не понимает, почему беспокоится за этого парня настолько, чтобы переживать за его чувства. – Я прошу прощения, Дженсен. С моей стороны было очень невежливо говорить такое.

Лицо у Дженсена все еще красное, но Джаред думает, что теперь это скорее от смущения, чем от обиды, так что все не так плохо. 

\- Все нормально, Джаред. Я знаю, что нас довольно непросто принять вот так вот, с наскока.

Джаред оглядывает остальных и коротко смеется.

\- Можно сказать и так. Но это не значит, что я должен из-за этого вести себя, как придурок.

Такой ответ, кажется, радует Дженсена, и в глубине души Джаред доволен, вот только признавать это не хочет.

\- А у вас был кто-то… эмм… обычный раньше? Или это ваша новая выдумка?

\- Том. – Данниль грустно качает головой.

\- Том был таким обычным, - кивает Крис.

\- Такой, будто на кукурузе вскормленный, - добавляет Данниль.

\- Так много кукурузы, - соглашается Жен.

\- До такой степени, что в одиночку мог бы обеспечивать всю индустрию хлопьев на многие годы, - подытоживает Миша.

\- И что случилось с Томом? – спрашивает Джаред, снедаемый любопытством, что же произошло с его взращенным на кукурузе обычным предшественником. И Боже, он уже ведет себя так, будто готов переехать и заменить его, и нет, он не будет думать об этом сейчас.

\- Том не хотел быть обычным, - отвечает Данниль.

\- Том ненавидел быть обычным, - поправляет Крис.

\- Том убедил себя, что он пришелец, - вступает Жен.

\- Том не был пришельцем, - добавляет Миша, кажется, очень расстроенный данным фактом.

\- Но мы не смогли убедить Тома, что не быть пришельцем – это нормально, - говорит Данниль с сожалением в голосе.

\- Поэтому он решил отправиться на поиски места приземления своей летающей тарелки, - Крис обнимает ее, утешая.

\- В Канаду, - закатывает глаза Жен, будто Том – идиот, если считает, что тарелки приземляются в Канаде.

\- Он разозлился на Дженсена, потому что тот не захотел обривать голову, - встревает в разговор Миша, и Джаред смотрит на Дженсена, который яростно трет шею.

Дженсен вздыхает и отвечает на вопрос, который Джаред задал, не произнеся при этом не слова.

\- Том сказал, что у всех супер-злодеев бритые головы, и что любому хорошему пришельцу нужен свой супер-злодей, чтобы с ним сражаться. А я отказался быть таким супер-злодеем, потому что мне очень нравятся мои волосы, и поэтому он свалил на поиски то ли своей судьбы, то ли тарелки, то ли еще какой ерунды.

Джаред обдумывает полученную информацию, потом медленно кивает.

\- Хмм.

\- Ты испугался? Теперь ты точно испугался, да? – стонет Дженсен.

Джаред не может сдержать смех.

\- Нет, вообще-то я собирался сказать, как вы все разговариваете будто одним большим предложением. Как будто мы в школьном автобусе распеваем «Греби, греби на лодочке»***.

\- Никогда не ездила в школьном автобусе, - завистливо вздыхает Жен, и Миша крепко прижимает ее к своей голой груди.

Почему-то от этого Джаред начинает смеяться еще сильнее, так, что слезы текут из глаз. Это оказывается заразительным, и не проходит и минуты, как все остальные так же истерично хохочут.

Через несколько минут Джаред успокаивается и делает глубокий вдох, остальные немедленно следуют его примеру. Все сидят и смотрят друг на друга в напряженной тишине.

\- Ну так, - начинает Джаред. Остальные пятеро смотрят на него. - Чтобы у нас все получилось, нужно выработать основные правила. Для обеих сторон, конечно.

Дженсен улыбается ему, и от этого сердце Джареда бьется немного быстрее. Он вспоминает ощущение пальцев на своей руке, и внутри у него разливается тепло.

\- Основные правила, понятно.

\- Это касается и моего пениса, не так ли? – грустно уточняет Миша, а Жен чуть ерзает на его коленях в знак солидарности.

\- Извини, Миша. Никаких пенисов рядом с моим ребенком – это определенно самое главное правило, - кивает Джаред, хотя по какой-то непонятной причине чувствует себя виноватым.

\- Подумай, как весело будет иногда одеваться для разнообразия! – Данниль подмигивает Мише, который все еще печально вздыхает.

\- Так, еще одно важное правило. Не трогать мои молочные бутылки, - предупреждает Жен.

Брови Джареда удивленно взлетают.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не эвфемизм для…

Миша властным жестом прижимает ее к себе.

\- Да, и это тоже, но она говорит в прямом смысле о молочных бутылках. В холодильнике. С красной жидкостью. Пожалуйста, не спрашивай.

\- Не трогать красную фигню, понял, - кивает Джаред. – Что-то еще?

\- Держись подальше от комнаты с качелями, - добавляет Крис. Джаред решает не уточнять детали.

\- Не трогай моих кукол, - вступает в разговор Данниль, и Джаред определенно не собирается уточнять.

Тут Дженсен встает, прежде чем остальные ляпнут еще что-нибудь, и крепко жмет Джареду руку. Джаред снова чувствует мурашки. Проклятье. 

\- Я думаю, все получится идеально для всех нас, Джаред, правда. Может, ты приведешь завтра свою дочку, чтобы она посмотрела дом и познакомилась со всеми?

Джаред кивает и молча просит у Сэнди прощения за то, что, вероятно, втягивает их дочь в авантюру. 

\- Я приведу ее, если никто не против.

Дженсен прикусывает губу, когда в речи Джареда снова проскакивает акцент, и Джаред ловит себя на мысли, что готов распевать плохие песни в стиле кантри, лишь бы он продолжал так делать. 

Тут Миша выпрыгивает из своего кресла и влезает между ними. Он хватает Джареда за плечи, и Джаред твердит про себя «не смотри вниз, не смотри вниз» словно мантру, улыбаясь ему в ответ.

\- Если маленькая фея наполовину такая же стеснительная и очаровательная, как ее папочка, я уверен, мы все прекрасно поладим.  
Джаред смеется.

\- Не, стеснительность и очаровательность - это моя специализация. Она, скорее, мудрая и очаровательная.

\- Я люблю таких детишек, - улыбается Миша. Джаред не знает почему, но он больше не поражен. Ему кажется, это должно страшить его намного сильнее, чем есть на самом деле, но он слишком отчаялся, чтобы обращать внимание на предупреждающие знаки.

_Дженсен_

_Она всего лишь ребенок? Насколько страшной она может быть?_ Так думает Дженсен, открывая дверь и глядя сверху вниз на шестилетнюю Кэтрин Падалеки.

Большие темно-карие глаза смотрят на него с любопытством. Она накручивает на палец каштановую прядь и медленно покусывает губу. 

\- Кэт, это Дженсен. Поздоровайся, милая, - шепотом подсказывает ей Джаред.

\- Привет, Дженсен, - произносит девочка тихо и немного неуверенно. Она замолкает, и Дженсен ждет, что она скажет дальше. – Я могу звать тебя Дженни?

Джаред вздрагивает и смотрит на него сконфуженно, но Дженсен только улыбается.

\- Только если я смогу звать тебя Мисс Китти.

Кэт сияет полноценной, заставляющей-солнце-почувствовать-себя-тусклой-лампочкой улыбкой Падалеки, и Дженсен вздыхает с облегчением. Он не позволит одолеть себя первоклашке.

Он быстро приглашает их в дом, но не проходят они и трех метров, как в коридоре появляется Крис, его сияющая улыбка контрастирует с завитками чернил, покрывающими все лицо. Кэт ошеломленно замирает на месте, крепко прижимаясь спиной к ноге Джареда. Дженсен мысленно произносит «о, черт», наблюдая, как сменяются эмоции на его лице. Он знает, что это первый тест, и если Кэт хотя бы немного испугается современного первобытного, стоящего сейчас перед ней, Джаред исчезнет из дома быстрее, чем Дженсен успеет сказать «увидимся!». 

Однако Крис сохраняет спокойствие и тихо произносит:

\- Ты, должно быть, Кэт. Я Крис. Очень приятно наконец с тобой познакомиться.

Джаред кладет руку на плечо дочери в успокаивающем жесте. Ну вот и все, думает Дженсен. Сейчас все пойдет коту под хвост, и девочка убежит отсюда с криками, и я больше никогда не увижу этого обычного невероятного красавца.

Тут Кэт начинает ерзать на месте, а Джаред становится похож на запертое в клетке животное в отчаянных поисках выхода. Дженсен нервно кусает губу и старательно пытается придумать, что сказать. _Подумаешь, небольшой испуг, а, Джаред? Каждому ребенку нужен свой бугимен, так ведь? Это хорошо для укрепления души!_

Да, это навряд ли сработает. Дерьмо!

Внезапно Кэт испускает визг на уровне ультразвука, который способны издавать только шестилетние девочки, и всем телом бросается на Криса. У того рефлексы оказываются так же хороши, как у кошки (ааа, не может быть, что я только что об этом подумал, стонет про себя Дженсен), и он ловит ее и прижимает к себе раньше, чем Джаред успевает подобрать с пола свою упавшую челюсть. 

Кэт трогает лицо Криса так, будто только что встретила бога, с благоговением маленького ребенка. Ее глаза распахиваются в восхищении, когда Крис улыбается, заставляя небольшие металлически шипы, изображающие усы, коснуться кончиков ее пальцев. Большим пальцем она проводит по подкожным имплантатам, изгибающимся над его бровями, осторожно, словно касается новорожденного.

\- Больно? – шепчет она еле слышно.

\- Не, это почти как часть меня, - отвечает Крис, по-прежнему улыбаясь. – Тебе нравится?

Кэт кивает с такой силой, что едва не вываливается у него из рук. Крис хохочет и прижимает ее крепче. 

\- Она любит кошек, - объясняет Джаред, пожимая плечами и беспомощно качая головой. – Она единственная маленькая девочка из тех, что я знаю, которая спит в пижаме с Громовыми котами***.

\- Эй, следи за языком! Я тоже сплю в пижаме с Громовыми котами – ухмыляется Дженсен, и от ответной улыбки Джареда тепло разливается по всему его телу. 

Спустя пару минут Дженсен откашливается. Кэт все еще прижимается к Крису как сиамский близнец. 

\- Эй, Кэт, не хочешь познакомиться со всеми остальными? Посмотреть дом?

Крис ставит ее на пол, и она, похоже, готова зареветь. 

\- Кэт, а хочешь познакомиться с моей девушкой, Данни? Может, она разрешить тебе надеть ее тюрбан.

Кэт выглядит заинтересованной, скорее потому, что предложение исходит от Криса.

\- Что такое тюрбан?

\- Это то, что надевают на голову, когда не хотят мыть волосы, - отвечает Крис, и Кэт кивает, полностью удовлетворенная ответом. Едва махнув отцу, она уходит с Крисом по лестнице.

\- Ну так, - произносит Джаред, немного ошарашенно наблюдая, как его дочку уводит ходящий, говорящий, фыркающий дикий кот.

\- Ну так, - эхом отзывается Дженсен.

\- Все прошло неплохо.

\- Да уж.

Они смотрят друг на друга и начинают хохотать. Дженсен качает головой, немного приходя в себя, не понимая, почему Джаред так сильно на него действует. Он без сомнения, отлично выглядит, и Дженсена тянет к нему так, что ого-го, но в мире множество привлекательных парней. Том, например, был такой же высокий, как Джаред, с темными волосами и ярко-голубыми глазами, и с эй-не-хочешь-ли-минетик губами, но у Дженсена никогда не возникало такого чувства, словно все тело в огне, от одного только взгляда на него. Дженсен был рожден, чтобы чувствовать и ощущать все вокруг себя, в самом буквальном смысле слова. Когда его пальцы касаются плоти, то будто маленький огонек медленно пробегает по коже и мышцам, и костям, проникая сквозь него прямо в голову. Половину своей жизни он знал, что рожден с даром (проклятием?) чувствовать больше, чем способен любой другой человек, и Джаред - первый за долгое время (вообще, первый?), который заставляет его хотеть чувствовать еще больше.

Мысленный монолог Дженсена, должно быть, длится дольше, чем он думал, потому что Джаред смотрит на него немного странно. В его взгляде в равной степени смешались любопытство и интерес, и Дженсен старается не думать о том, что есть в этом что-то немного необычное – два малознакомых парня стоят и молчат посреди коридора.

\- Ну так, - начинает Джаред, и этот взгляд исчезает, - она там будет в порядке с Крисом, да?

Дженсен на мгновение касается его руки, позволяя себе понежится в его, пусть и короткой, психической реакции.

\- Конечно. Тем более, если с ними Данни. Она, скорей всего, уже через месяц попробует выкупить у тебя Кэт.

Джаред смеется, а потом опять смотрит на него этим странным взглядом. 

\- Судя по твоим словам, ты считаешь, что мы будем отличными соседями. Будто мы уже все решили.

Дженсен чувствует, как сердце убыстряет свой ритм.

\- Конечно, считаю. Тебе нужно добавить немного впечатлений в свою жизнь, Джаред. И Кэт тоже. А где ты еще найдешь столько впечатлений, как не в этом доме?

\- Не знаю, не знаю. В моей жизни есть Чад Мюррей. Его впечатляющие выходки довольно сложно превзойти.

\- Я пока еще не знаком с парнем, - смеется Дженсен, - но, судя по тому, что рассказывал Крис, не думаю, что мне нужно из-за него беспокоиться.

\- Не говори этого при Чаде, а то он может попытаться убить тебя своими косыми взглядами. – Джаред изо всех сил старается сохранить серьезное лицо, но выдерживает секунды три и тоже начинает смеяться.

\- Эй, не хочешь посмотреть задний двор? Оценить, подходит ли он для собак? – предлагает Дженсен, показывая в сторону двери.  
Джаред кивает.

\- Да, отличная идея. Веди.

Август подходит к концу, и нью-йоркская духота врывается в дом, когда Дженсен открывает стеклянную дверь, ведущую в большой двор. Краем глаза он замечает, как Джаред обмахивается рукой, и даже не притворяется перед самим собой, что основная причина, по которой он решил показать двор – совсем не желание увидеть вспотевшего Джареда. Боже святый мать твою. Дженсен матерится про себя и замирает, глядя, как капельки пота моментальной выступают на ключицах Джареда. На нем футболка с v-образным вырезом, в котором виднеется соблазнительный участок кожи, именно там, где Дженсену хочется вылизывать, кусать и оставлять следы. Он представляет, как вжимается лицом в этот вырез, вдыхая запах Джареда, слизывая языком соленый пот.

Он еле слышно стонет и усилием воли прекращает эти чертовы порно-сны наяву о его несчастном, будущем, как он надеется, соседе. Если вся эта фигня не прекратится, ему придется начать медитировать вместе с Мишей. Стоп. Хм. Мысли о Мише, голышом занимающемся йогой, моментально прогоняют все сексуальные мысли из его головы. Кто бы мог подумать?

Джаред тем временем рассматривает просторный двор. В нем есть все атрибуты пригорода Лонг Айленда: бассейн, место для барбекю, маленькая баскетбольная площадка, много зеленой травы и открытого пространства. Иллюзия скучной, простой обыденности. Джаред, кажется, впечатлен, и Дженсен снова радуется, только потому, что Джаред счастлив.

\- Дженсен, это просто фантастика! Нам придется приглядывать за Харли, чтобы он не прыгал в бассейн, потому что он глуповат, но и он, и Сэди умеют плавать, так что это не большая проблема. И баскетбольная площадка! Ты играешь? Я играл в старших классах, но… - Джаред замолкает и его улыбка исчезает. – Ну, это было давно.

Дженсен чувствует отчаянную необходимость снова увидеть эти ямочки на щеках, и в качестве тактического приема пытается вызвать мужской дух соревнования.

\- Это значит, ты просто заржавел, приятель! Ты, может, и высокий, но спорим, я намного быстрее тебя.

\- О, быстрее, а? – Джаред наклоняет голову и смотри на него вызывающе. – Спорю, я надеру тебе задницу за три минуты.

Дженсен пытается не стонать при мысли о Джареде, хоть что-то делающем с его задницей, и бросается в сторону площадки.

\- Кончай языком трепать, Падалеки!

Ой, это получилось не лучше. Проклятье.

Джаред только смеется и бежит за ним, хватая мяч, брошенный ему Дженсеном. Он стягивает футболку, отбрасывая ее в сторону, прежде чем Дженсен успевает среагировать, и использует ее как отвлекающий маневр, чтобы сделать первый бросок.

Так нечестно!

Двадцать минут спустя они все еще играют, и Дженсену каким-то образом удается держаться почти наравне с этим гигантским ребенком. В конечном счете, он пропустил мяч над головой всего дважды, и это немного спасает его мужское эго от тотального разрушения. 

\- Джаред! Дженсен! – доносится до них голос Данниль и, повернувшись, они видят ее и Криса, зовущих их в дом. Джаред немедленно бросает мяч и, натянув футболку на потный торс, бежит к ним. 

\- Что случилось? Где Кэт? – допытывается он с волнением.

\- Все нормально, парень, успокойся, - начинает Крис, подняв руки в мирном жесте.

\- Где мой ребенок? – Джаред сжимает зубы, на его покрасневшей от солнца и физической нагрузки шее бьется вена.

\- Она где-то здесь, я уверена. Дом не настолько большой, - настаивает Данниль, но ее взгляд то и дело мечется от Криса к Дженсену, избегая Джареда.

\- Что случилось? – тихо спрашивает Дженсен, пытаясь дотронуться до Джареда, чтобы успокоить его, но тот отмахивается от руки. В глубине души Дженсен признает, что от этого немного больно.

\- Ничего не случилось. Я сказал Кэт чувствовать себя как дома, а потом мы на секунду отвернулись, а она… ну… исчезла. Может, она в прятки играет или еще что, я не знаю. Я ничего не знаю о детях. – Крис вздыхает, и Джаред скептически смотрит на Дженсена. Тот отворачивается, потому что именно он поручился за Криса. Джаред поверил ему, а сейчас все выглядит так, что доверился он не тому.

\- Мы уже осмотрели большую часть дома. Похоже, что она ушла в комнату с качелями, - говорит Данниль, чуть распахивая глаза достаточно, чтобы Дженсен заметил.

Джаред все еще смотрит на Дженсена, но теперь его взгляд требует объяснений.

\- Это на чердаке. – Дженсен поворачивается к Крису и Данниль. – Что-нибудь передвигали?

\- Качели точно трогали, - говорит Крис и выглядит не очень обрадованным этим фактом.

\- И мои куклы. Кукол тоже определенно трогали, - добавляет Данниль, сжимая руки в кулаки.

Джаред, похоже, разрывается, осознавая, что Кэт сделала именно то, о чем предупреждали его соседи. Чувство вины отражается на его лице вместе с неуверенностью. 

\- Я прошу прощения за это, - извиняется он, но в голосе все еще слышны стальные нотки, - но прямо сейчас я хочу вернуть своего ребенка.

Все кивают и возвращаются в дом. Тут с кухни слышится шум, и они все бегут туда. Конечно же, Кэт стоит у открытого холодильника, и в руках у нее одна из пластиковых молочных бутылок Жен. При виде такого количества людей она замирает, не зная, грозят ли ей неприятности.

\- Можно мне немного лимонада? – спрашивает она шепотом, прижимая бутылку к груди.

\- Кэтрин Падалеки! – Джаред с криком бросается к ней, выхватывая из рук емкость с красной жидкостью. Потом падает на колени и прижимает дочку к потной груди так крепко, что на вид объятие выглядит довольно болезненным. 

\- Прости, папочка, я не хотела убегать! Крис сказал, чтобы я чувствовала себя как дома, и мне хотелось все посмотреть, и там была лестница, и потом эти качели, и куколки, и все такое блестящее, а потом я поняла, что очень хочу пить, а дядя Чад всегда сам достает себе попить из холодильника, потому что говорит, что чувствует себя как дома, и Крис так же сказал, и поэтому я решила, что он не заругается, но теперь ты на меня разозлишься, и мы не будем жить в этом чудесном доме, и Харли с Сэди будет негде бегать, пожалуйста, папочка, не надо меня ненавидеть! – Кэт начинает жалобно всхлипывать и, уставшая от такого многословного объяснения, утыкается Джареду в грудь.

\- О Господи, Кити-Кэт, я никогда не буду тебя ненавидеть, малышка моя, я так тебя люблю! Я просто очень волновался за тебя, и все! Нельзя так убегать, никому ничего не сказав, особенно на новом месте. Что, если бы ты поранилась? – Джаред изо всех сил старается успокоить ее, но она дрожит все сильнее. Внезапно Дженсена озаряет мысль, что эта маленькая девочка всего полгода назад потеряла маму. Весь ее мир перевернулся вверх ногами, и он просто не понимает, как она еще не сломалась.

\- Эй, Джаред, - произносит он еле слышно, - ты не против, если я поговорю с Кэт минутку? 

Джаред поворачивается к нему с удивлением на лице. Но потом кивает, отпуская Кэт и отходя на пару шагов, позволяя Дженсену опуститься на колени рядом с ней.

\- Эй, Кэт, - шепчет Дженсен, нежно касаясь ее головы. Ее слезы высыхают почти мгновенно, и он слышит изумленный вздох Джареда. Будто ток расходится по венам Дженсена от той точки, где он касается девочки, и поражает его на мгновение. Матерь божья, думает он, а потом понимает. _Она особенная. Она одна из нас_.

Кэт смотрит на него невинными глазами, и Дженсен тут же понимает, что она ничего не знает. Она, должно быть, еще не проявилась, и от желания защитить ее у него щемит сердце. Не может быть, чтобы это было простым совпадением. Эта малышка и ее отец должны быть рядом с ним, с ними. Дженсен будет оберегать их обоих, даже если это будет последнее, что он сделает в жизни. 

Он прижимает к ее голове и вторую руку и целует ее в лоб. 

\- Теперь все хорошо, Мисс Китти?

Она дарит ему в ответ застенчивую улыбку и кивает.

\- Да, Дженни.

Дженсен поднимает взгляд на Джареда и ухмыляется.

\- Когда вы сможете переехать?


	2. Chapter 2

_Джаред_

\- Все будет хорошо, Джаред. Мы со всем разберемся, - настаивает Джеффри Дин Морган, по-отцовски похлопывая Джареда по плечу. У него теплый взгляд и успокаивающий протяжный говор.

Они стоят у центрального входа залитого солнцем здания на Ленгсингтон Авеню, пока Джаред пытается взять себя в руки. На семнадцатом этаже здания находится юридическая контора «Спейт, Пеллегрино и Роше», и Джаред не может избавиться от мысли, что с таким же успехом это мог быть девятый круг ада, учитывая панику, которая охватила его перед вращающимися дверями. 

\- Я знаю, Джефф. Я просто снова хочу поблагодарить тебя, за все. Не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь сполна отплатить тебе, но я буду работать на износ, чтобы постараться, - убеждает Джаред.

Джефф Морган был начальником небольшой фирмы, где Сэнди работала помощником юриста. В фирме старались поддерживать почти семейные отношения, и Джаред с Сэнди провели много воскресных дней, смотря футбол и поедая жареные на гриле стейки вместе с Джеффом и его женой Самантой. Джаред знает, что они были очень расстроены, когда Сэнди умерла, и делали все, что в их силах, чтобы помочь Джареду и Кэт. И первым шагом было предложение безвозмездно представлять его интересы в суде в нынешнем деле об опеке. Каким бы облегчением ни было то, что Джефф выступал на его стороне, но, глядя на сияющую никелированную табличку на шикарном здании в центре Манхэттена, Джаред понимает, что победить МакКоев будет нелегко.

\- Пойдем, сынок. Не стоит опаздывать. – Джефф осторожно подталкивает его к двери. Они проходят мимо поста охраны, и чем ближе подходят к нужному офису, тем хуже чувствует себя Джаред. Он рассматривает роскошную обстановку, пока они отмечаются у надменной секретарши, и их ведут в комнату для совещаний. Он не знает, как неудачник-ветеринар вроде него и мелкий юрист вроде Джеффа собираются победить гребаный огромный механизм, который, он уверен, работает даже сейчас.

Я не могу потерять свою малышку, думает Джаред. Ему кажется, что мир рушится на него. 

\- Мистер Морган, мистер Падалеки, я рад, что вы к нам присоединились. – Себастьян Роше улыбается им самодовольно, сидя в большом кожаном кресле во главе стола из темного полированного дерева. Он даже не думает встать, и Джаред сжимает зубы, видя такое очевидное презрение в их адрес. МакКои сидят за столом слева от Роше, тесно прижавшись и нервно глядя друг на друга. 

\- Здравствуйте, - коротко кивает им Джаред, пытаясь сохранить достоинство, уверенной походкой идет к столу и садится напротив.

\- Мистер Роше, не знал, что вы лично занимаетесь этим делом, - хмурится Джефф.

Джаред замечает его выражение. Он знает, что Роше – один из трех главных партнеров фирмы и большая шишка в юридических кругах Манхэттена. С чего вдруг он снизошел до обычного дела об опеке?

\- Все ради благополучия детей, - ухмыляется Роше, для большего эффекта постукивая пальцами по столу. Джефф садится справа от него, хотя Джаред видит, что такая расстановка сил Моргана не устраивает.

\- Хорошо, мистер Роше, давайте не будем тратить время наших клиентов. Есть какая-то причина, почему вы пригласили нас сегодня?

Роше на мгновение опускает веки, но потом его глаза снова сияют неестественным блеском. 

\- Это верно, мистер Морган, мое время стоит денег, и я не хотел бы тратить ни минуты. 

Джаред еле сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться.

\- Как вам известно, МакКои просят передать им опеку над их единственной внучкой. Ребенок…

\- Ее зовут Кэт, - перебивает Роше Джаред, обращаясь к нему, но глядя прямо на МакКоев. Он не позволит никому, и уж тем более этому придурку в костюме за три тысячи долларов, относиться к своей дочери, как к предмету недвижимости, который можно обменять или оставить в наследство.

На лице Роше появляется недовольная гримаса из-за того, что его посмели прервать, но он продолжает, будто Джареда вообще нет в комнате.

\- МакКои уверены, что ребенку, Кэтрин, будет лучше под их присмотром, так как они намного лучше подготовлены финансово и духовно, чтобы справиться с неудачным поворотом событий.

\- Вы имеете в виду смерть моей жены? Что она умерла, оставив меня с единственным человеком во всем мире, на которого я могу положиться? Единственным человеком, которого я люблю, за которого я готов жизнь отдать? Этот неудачный поворот событий? – Джаред в ярости, плечи у него трясутся от боли и горя, которые он месяцами прятал внутри себя. 

\- Джаред, - бормочет Джефф, накрывая ладонью его сжатый кулак.

Джаред моментально сдувается, будто шарик.

\- Прости, Джефф. Кэт – все, что у меня есть.

\- Джаред, мы знаем, как это тяжело для тебя, - добавляет мистер МакКой, обнимая жену за плечи.

\- Она моя малышка, - просто говорит Джаред и голос у него дрожит.

\- А Сэнди была нашей, - отвечает миссис МакКой с отчаяньем.

\- Сэнди бы не хотела, чтобы вы так поступали, - настаивает Джаред, и если в его голосе и слышатся умоляющие нотки, то он ничего не может с этим поделать.

\- Я бы с радостью посидел и поболтал с вами подольше, но через час я встречаюсь за выпивкой с окружным прокурором, а мне еще нужно время, чтобы выбрать галстук, больше подходящий моим глазам, чем этот, - прерывает их Роше, и от его непонятного плавающего акцента Джареду хочется врезать ему по физиономии. 

\- Тогда, пожалуйста, говорите, что хотели сказать. – Джефф, похоже, едва сдерживается.

Роше больше не тратит времени.

\- Мистер Падалеки, я слышал, ваш домовладелец наконец потребовал оплаты счетов. Вы знаете, где будет жить ваш ребенок на следующей неделе?

Джаред вскидывает голову в удивлении. Откуда он узнал?

\- Вообще-то, я как раз нашел удивительное место для нас с Кэт. Большой дом в пригороде. – Он смотрит на МакКоев, не скрывая своего презрения. - Вам бы понравился.

Роше снова пронзает его взглядом, словно пытается дотянуться до самой души. Это пугает Джареда до чертиков. 

\- Правда? Почему-то мне кажется, что МакКои захотят проверить этот новый дом. Ведь мы же говорим об их любимой внучке.

Мистер МакКой собирается что-то сказать, но Роше поворачивается к нему, и мужчина никнет. Джаред наблюдает это собственными глазами, и он совершенно поражен. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Боб МакКой перед кем-нибудь отступал. Это была одна из причин, почему они с самого начала отлично поладили. Конечно, с тех пор многое изменилось, с горечью вспоминает Джаред.

\- Я приду, как их представитель, - предлагает Роше, и его сияющее лицо скрывает что-то, о чем Джаред сейчас даже не хочет думать. Все остальные в комнате смотрят на Роше в шоке.

\- Вы хотите сами проверить дом? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Джефф.

Губы Роше изгибаются в полуулыбке. 

\- О, Джеффри, вы говорите так, будто я не могу время от времени общаться с простыми людьми. 

Джаред уже готов подняться и выйти из комнаты, но рука Джеффа на запястье останавливает его. Джефф смотрит на него взглядом, в котором явственно читается «успокойся, пока все не испортил», и это остужает пыл Джареда достаточно, чтобы остаться на своем месте.

\- Ну так. Джаред, - Роше произносит его имя так, будто хочет вгрызться в него зубами, - как только устроишься в своем скромном новом жилище, мы договоримся о времени, когда я смогу придти и убедиться, что маленькую Кэтрин по ночам не кусают крысы.

Миссис МакКой при этих словах передергивает, а Джаред морщится. Даже то, что они могли только подумать, что он подверг бы свою дочь опасности, для него невыносимо. 

\- Отлично, - выдавливает Джаред сквозь зубы. Потом поворачивается к Джеффу, понижая голос. – Я хочу уйти отсюда. Сейчас же.

Джефф треплет его по руке.  
\- Я тоже, сынок.

Они успевают встать и выйти, прежде чем на Джареда накатывает тошнота, и его рвет в элегантный цветочный горшок рядом с дверью лифта.

Дружески похлопав его по щеке и взглянув скорее с грустью, чем ободряюще, Джефф уезжает домой. Джаред с минуту стоит на тротуаре, потом прислоняется спиной к теплому бетону здания и прикрывает глаза. Не задумываясь, он вытаскивает телефон и набирает номер, который удивляет даже его.

\- Джаред?

\- Привет, Дженсен, - говорит Джаред и внезапно снова может дышать.

***

\- Миленько! – радостно орет Чад, когда Дженсен открывает дверь. Джаред хихикает над его удивленным выражением.

\- Эээ… привет, - теряется Дженсен.

\- Ты мог бы быть моделью, чувак, серьезно! Что думаешь насчет татуировки «Фолджерс»***, на скуле? Слева, ты ее даже не заметишь, - спрашивает Чад и тянется рукой к лицу Дженсена. 

Дженсен отстраняется, прежде чем Чад может его коснуться.

\- Я люблю кофе.

\- Видишь! Моя задумка отлично сработает! – бросает Чад через плечо Джареда, проталкивается мимо Дженсена и идет по коридору. Джаред стонет и пожимает плечами, извиняясь, но Дженсен только смеется.

\- Значит, это Чад, а?

\- Да, это Чад. Заранее прошу прощения за все, что он когда-нибудь сделает. 

Дженсен продолжает ему улыбаться, и Джаред не сдерживает ответной улыбки. Будто Дженсен подпитывает его энергией, и как бы странно это ни звучало, Джаред против этого беспомощен. Его жизнь настолько сложна во всем остальном, что ему просто не хочется бороться против того, что он сейчас чувствует. Улыбка Дженсена заставляет его улыбаться. Джареду этого достаточно, по крайней мере, на ближайшее время.

\- Значит, ты привел детей? – Дженсен с любопытством заглядывает Джареду через плечо.

\- Привел, ты готов? – гордо улыбается Джаред и идет к арендованному микроавтобусу, чтобы выпустить собак. Сегодня они переезжают, и все его детишки впервые заполонят дом. Если честно, он немного нервничает, но еще странно возбужден, потому что присутствие собак окончательно превращает это место в его новый дом.

Их дом. Джаред делает глубокий вдох.

Харли громко лает и несется к Дженсену. Сэди более сдержана и, подойдя не торопясь, начинает с любопытством его обнюхивать. Джаред поначалу беспокоится, потому что псы огромные, и он не знает, как отреагирует Дженсен, но моментально расслабляется, когда тот опускается на колени и позволяет собакам изучить его запах. Джаред добавляет еще один пункт в список «Почему Дженсен классный». 

\- Кэт в машине? – интересуется Дженсен, сидя на полу.

\- Нет, она сегодня с мамой Чада. Я поеду за ней, когда мы перевезем все вещи. 

\- И правильно, наверное. Хотя, я уверен, она скучает по своему лучшему другу, - усмехается Дженсен.

\- Ты имеешь в виду Криса? – Джаред фыркает. – Поверь мне, всю прошедшую неделю она только о нем и говорила. 

\- Какими бы резкими не были иногда дети, большую часть времени они ведут себя намного умнее взрослых. То, что мы считаем странным, для них волшебно. – Дженсен замолкает, будто задумавшись о чем-то, и Джаред на мгновение жалеет, что не может прочитать его мысли. Дженсен рассеянно гладит Сэди по голове, а Харли уже сунул морду ему подмышку. Даже его собаки любят Дженсена.

Джаред быстро отводит взгляд и спешит к машине за коробками с вещами.

Дженсен ведет собак на задний двор, а Джаред заглядывает в гостиную, где Чад не сводит глаз с Миши, на котором сегодня одета одна из блестящих, похожих на халат штуковин Данниль. Джаред откашливается, прерывая их игру в гляделки, хотя между ними, кажется, идет какое-то странное соревнование. Губы Миши изгибаются в улыбке, и он протягивает руку:

\- Миша Коллинз. Enchanté. [MORE=***] _Очарован (фр.)_ [/MORE]

\- Чад Майкл Мюррей. No habla espanol, amigo. [MORE=***] _Не говорю по-испански, друг (исп.)_ [/MORE]

\- Ну и ладненько, я тогда отнесу эти коробки куда-нибудь в другое место, - бормочет Джаред, когда улыбка Миши подозрительно начинает напоминать акулью.

Их новые спальни на первом этаже, как и у Дженсена (что не важно, совсем не важно, напоминает себе Джаред), а комнаты Миши с Жен и Криса с Данниль – на втором. Чердак переоборудован в то, что называется «комнатой с качелями», о чем Джаред больше никогда, никогда не хочет думать. А в подвале находится что-то вроде игровой, с бильярдным столом, минибаром и – как надеется Джаред – там сможет играть и Кэт. Он немного неловко чувствует себя, думая, как же им повезло найти этот восхитительный дом, особенно учитывая дешевую аренду. Он знает, что домом владеет Миша, поэтому месячная плата невелика, но все равно не может избавиться от ощущения, что рано или поздно случится что-нибудь плохое, и станет понятно, в чем была уловка.

Джаред отметает негативные мысли и старается убедить себя, что в этом отношении в его жизни все будет хорошо, пусть даже его новые соседи, возможно, безумны и/или невероятно оригинальны. Он думает об улыбке Дженсена, о том, как лучики морщинок расходятся от уголков его глаз, когда он смеется, и как он немного дергает носом, когда Миша говорит что-нибудь особенно обидное. Джаред не знает, почему замечает все эти мелочи в другом парне. Ладно, может быть, знает. Но думать об этом не собирается. По крайней мере, не сейчас, когда весь остальной мир вокруг него рушится.

Он идет в новую комнату Кэт, точнее, в небольшой кабинет, который переоборудовали в спальню, когда Джаред согласился переехать. И удивленно оглядывается, понимая, что ее недавно покрасили в бледно-фиолетовый - любимый цвет Кэт. Кто-то в этом доме нашел время подумать о том, что понравится его дочке, что сделает ее счастливой, пусть даже это будет что-то настолько простое, как краска на стенах. Глаза начинает жечь от слез, от того, что люди, которых они даже не знают, заботятся о благополучии его девочки. И пусть все, что у них осталось, может поместиться в несколько картонных коробок, он будет цепляться за эту заботу, потому что она позволяет ему надеяться на лучшее будущее. Джаред ставит коробку в угол комнаты и вытирает лицо рукой. Если Чад застукает его, ему никогда сойдет с рук, что он разнюнился из-за какой-то глупой краски. От этой мысли он усмехается и идет на улицу за очередной коробкой.

Он проходит мимо стеклянной двери, ведущей на задний двор, у которой стоит Дженсен, с веселым выражением наблюдая за чем-то снаружи. Джаред следит за его взглядом и видит, как Харли и Сэди кругами носятся по траве за Жен. 

\- Мне стоит за нее беспокоиться? – спрашивает Джаред, немного нервничая – вдруг она расстроится из-за того, что за ней гоняются собаки размером почти с нее.

\- Просто подожди. Три… два… один. Ага, ну вот.

Джаред снова смотрит во двор, где события приняли новый оборот, и теперь Жен гонится за собаками, которые убегают от нее со всех лап. Джаред начинает хихикать (и тут же стонет про себя. _О Боже, что это было_ ), а Дженсен присоединяется, будто заразившись его смехом. 

\- Да, это было странно, - заявляет Джаред, когда они наконец успокаиваются.

\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, - бормочет Дженсен.

Им удается перенести все вещи в дом за несколько часов, как только они подключают к работе Криса и вытаскивают Чада из какого-то экзистенциального спора с Мишей (о чем Джаред не хочет даже думать, спасибо большое).

\- Ой, старик, я весь мокрый, - стонет Джаред, оттягивая футболку от липкой кожи. От августовской духоты и физических усилий он вспотел сильнее, чем обычно. В глазах Дженсена мелькает что-то, чему Джаред не может дать определения, но тут же пропадает. 

\- Почему бы тебе не принять душ, а за Кэт отправить Чада? Ужин скоро будет готов, и ты почувствуешь себя лучше.

Джаред оглядывается на ванную, которую будет делить с Дженсеном.

_О Боже, у меня общая с Дженсеном ванная._

В этом нет ничего особенного. Туалет. Раковина. Душ. Вешалка для полотенец. Аптечка.

Голый Дженсен.

\- Я воспользуюсь ванной Миши, пока ты здесь. Помни о моей жертве, когда я вернусь, пахнущий как травка. – Дженсен подмигивает и убегает вверх по лестнице.

А Джареду каким-то образом удается принять душ, ни разу не дотронувшись до члена.

Когда он стряхивает последние капли воды с волос, раздается звонок в дверь, и так как поблизости никого нет, он сам идет открывать. На пороге обнаруживается привлекательная блондинка с рядами белоснежных зубов и идеально перевязанным «хвостом». Таинственная блондинка пихает ему в руки корзинку, из которой пахнет шоколадным печеньем. Ее «хвостик» качается из стороны в сторону. Идеально.

\- Кэти Кэссиди, председатель общественного комитета. Вы, должно быть, новый сосед! – сияет она, ее улыбка растягивает лицо в странную гримасу.

\- Джаред Падалеки, приятно познакомиться, - приветливо произносит он, удерживая корзинку одной рукой и протягивая вторую для рукопожатия.

Она быстро окидывает его взглядом с ног до головы, протягивает руку в ответ, но внезапно отдергивает.

\- Вы же не станете просить меня обрить голову, так?

Джаред душит смешок.

\- Обещаю никогда не просить вас об этом.

Странная гримаса моментально возвращается. «Хвостик» идеально подпрыгивает. 

\- Отлично! Тогда добро пожаловать в наш район. 

\- Спасибо за печенья, моя дочь их обожает, - улыбается Джаред, покрепче хватая корзину с выпечкой.

\- О, у вас есть дочь! Это чудесно. Так по-домашнему, - отвечает Кэти, и Джаред убежден, что она на самом деле едва не мурлычет. Внезапно ему становится неловко от ее пристального взгляда. 

\- Кэти, было приятно познакомиться, но мне пора готовиться к ужину. 

Она пытается заглянуть через него вглубь дома, но ему удается загородить обзор, его широким плечам наконец-то находится применение. 

\- А остальные… из банды тоже здесь? 

Джареду не нравится внезапная перемена в ее голосе. В нем смешались подозрение и любопытство. И внезапно Джаред понимает, почему Дженсен не хотел быть «обычным» в их компании. К счастью, у Джареда есть куча других причин для беспокойства, так что справиться с любопытной соседкой проще простого. 

\- Ага, все уже за столом. Воскресный ужин, понимаете? Ведь они стараются придерживаться традиций, - Джаред едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
Выражение ее лица на мгновение становится настороженным, но тут же меняется на спокойно-вежливое. Вот только «хвостик» выдает ее своим подергиванием. 

\- Да, они такие. Вам лучше идти. Не забудьте съесть все это угощение. Я сама пекла!

\- Обязательно, спасибо. – Он улыбается своей самой широкой, самой яркой улыбкой, которая немного сглаживает то, что он захлопывает дверь у нее перед носом. Не успевает он дойти до середины коридора, как в дверь снова звонят, но в этот раз на пороге оказывается его дочь.

\- А где дядя Чад? – хмурится Джаред.

Кэт закатывает глаза и показывает большим пальцем себе за спину, где у почтового ящика бедную Кэти Кэссиди обхаживает его в-скором-времени-мертвый лучший друг. Любопытная соседка или нет, такого никто не заслуживает.

\- Чад! – орет Джаред, и Кэти, воспользовавшись ситуацией, сбегает так быстро, как позволяют ее каблуки.

\- Позвони мне! – кричит Чад ей вслед, то ли подмигивая, то ли жмурясь.

\- Быстро в дом, придурок, - командует Джаред, хватая его за шею и толкая к дверям.

\- Черт, опять весь кайф мне обломал, - ворчит Чад и пытается применить к нему что-то, похожее на прием карате. Джаред его с легкостью блокирует и, смеясь, подталкивает в сторону столовой.

\- Думаешь, сможешь вести себя как нормальное человеческое существо во время ужина? – спрашивает он.

\- Разве не ты тут обычный? А я здесь ради развлечения, братан, - отвечает Чад, хитро ухмыляясь, и Джаред шлепает его по затылку. – Ой, мудила!

\- Перестань материться при моем ребенке!

\- Твоего ребенка здесь даже нет, чувак, она, наверное, свалила к своему новому приемному кошачьему отцу.

\- Это все ты виноват, задница.

\- В чем? В том, что спас тебя от неизбежного бродяжничества? Да, я такой придурок.

\- Мудозвон. Пошли есть.

\- О, это Чад тут матерится, да?

\- Чувак, серьезно, перестань говорить о себе в третьем лице. Меня это пугает.

\- О, это вы. – Мишин голос прерывает их обычную перепалку. Миша смотрит на Чада сквозь полуопущенные веки.

\- Почему на тебе подгузник? – интересуется Чад с любопытством.

\- Это дхоти***, американец, - поправляет Миша.

\- Сам ты американец, - огрызается Чад, и в его устах это звучит как детское «сам дурак».

\- Я един с миром.

Чад кивает, необъяснимо (для него) довольный таким расплывчатым ответом, и переключает внимание на более важные вещи.

\- Я жрать хочу, пилигримы. Кормите меня!

Так как это их первый вечер вместе, они решают расположиться в столовой, что, как уверяет Джареда Дженсен, большая редкость. Данниль приготовила острый плов для взрослых и куриные палочки для Кэт (и Чада), и еда восхитительна, а вино приятное на вкус. Джаред чувствует, как его обволакивает теплом, и он не уверен, действует так выпивка или тесно прижатое к нему бедро Дженсена под столом. Он смотрит на Дженсена и замечает, что тот только что отвернулся, а по щекам у него разливается краска.

За десертом Миша с Жен по какой-то причине пытаются дискутировать с Чадом о квантовой физике (вклад Чада в дискуссию: эта хрень – просто безумие!), а Кэт с радостью набивает рот шоколадным печеньем Кэти.

\- Ты супер умная, а? – Чад наконец сдается, игнорируя Мишу, и с восхищением глядя на Жен.

\- Я три раза заканчивала Нью-Йоркский Университет, - ухмыляется Жен, многозначительно поигрывая бровями.

Чад недоумевает:

\- Тебя исключали…

\- В течение трех разных десятилетий, - с гордостью добавляет Миша и, наклонившись, трется носом о щеку Жен.

_Что?!_ думает Джаред, но тут чувствует, как бедро Дженсена напрягается и… о, Боже, это не должно быть настолько сексуальным. От вина он размяк достаточно, чтобы не думать слишком усердно о студенческих годах Жен, но в то же время все его нервные окончания встают дыбом, когда Дженсен наклоняется и шепчет прямо ему в ухо: «Я рад, что вы здесь» своим низким хрипловатым голосом. Джареду кажется, что Дженсен опять его отвлекает.

И у него получается.

Джаред сглатывает, и взгляд Дженсена мечется по его горлу.

\- Я тоже, Джен. Я тоже.

Он едва замечает, как Крис и Данниль на другом краю стола смотрят на них, приподняв брови.

***  
В выходные после Дня труда по-прежнему жарко, хотя уже не так душно. За неделю до этого Кэт пошла во второй класс новой школы и благодаря своему характеру и силе воли почти сразу влилась в незнакомый коллектив. Полюбила свою учительницу мисс Джули, рыженькую девушку с наивными глазами, и даже завела несколько новых друзей. Она кажется совершенно довольной нынешним положением дел, и Джаред чувствует небольшое облегчение.

Но в тоже время это заставляет его нервничать. Кэт всего лишь маленькая девочка, и потеря матери, переезд в ном, полный довольно… странных людей, и учеба в новой школе должны были сильно повлиять на нее. Но вместо этого она, кажется, только сильнее расцветает, и как бы сильно это не должно было радовать Джареда (и радует, черт возьми, конечно, радует), но он не может избавиться от мысли, что рано или поздно все хорошее вокруг них рухнет. 

Но сейчас выходные, и гриль вынесен из гаража, и кувшины с домашним лимонадом выставлены на столики на заднем дворе. Крис, без рубашки, стоит у гриля, переворачивает бургеры, и Джаред разглядывает его торс и руки, разрисованные тигриными полосами. Его все еще немного удивляет изобилие татуировок на теле Криса, но с каждым днем он все больше к ним привыкает. На самом деле, за прошедшие недели Джаред привык почти ко всем в доме, и его немного беспокоит, как быстро это произошло. 

Данниль протягивает ему стакан лимонада и следит за его взглядом - он смотрит на бассейн, где Миша учит Кэт тому, как правильно задерживать дыхание под водой.

\- Знаешь, он отличный пловец. С ней все будет отлично, - успокаивает Данниль.

\- Правда? – с сомнением произносит Джаред, прикладывая холодный стакан к потному лбу.

\- Он провел год на Бора-Бора «в поисках себя», - весело сообщает Данниль.

\- А красные плавки и нарукавники со Спанч Бобом он тоже нашел на Бора-Бора? – Джаред старается быть невозмутимым, но это бесполезно, и они оба прыскают со смеху.

\- Нет, по-моему, это с Амазона, хотя, зная Мишу, он, вероятно, и на островах мог бы найти местную версию Спанч Боба, и она бы его устроила.

Они улыбаются друг другу. Данниль все больше нравится Джареду, и он рад, что у Кэт в доме есть такая квази-материнская фигура. Как бы сильно он ни любил свою дочь, Джаред прекрасно понимает, что мать он ей никогда не заменит. Джаред пытается сдержаться, чтобы на лице не отразились его грустные мысли, но взгляд Данниль все равно становится мягким и нежным.

\- Папочка, смотри! – громкий крик Кэт нарушает мрачный момент, за что Джаред безмерно ей благодарен.

\- Я смотрю, Кит-Кэт, покажи, чему Миша тебя научил, - кричит Джаред в ответ, и Кэт демонстративно делает глубокий вдох и зажимает нос, прежде чем нырнуть.

\- Миша, учащий ее чему-нибудь – это страшная мысль, знаешь ли. – Ухмыляющийся Дженсен внезапно появляется рядом с ним. 

\- Мне кажется, Кэт достаточно умна, чтобы самой разобраться с понятием «мировое господство», так что от Миши много вреда не будет, - отвечает Джаред с такой же усмешкой. Данниль рядом хихикает, но он едва ее замечает.

\- У нас гости! – кричит Жен от стеклянных дверей, ведущих в дом, и, повернувшись, Джаред видит позади нее Джеффа и Саманту, которые осматриваются вокруг немного настороженно. Джаред оглядывается на внезапно занервничавшего Дженсена и снова улыбается ему. 

_Может быть, Дженсен просто не любит незнакомых людей,_ думает Джаред. _За исключением меня. Он меня не знал, но я все равно ему понравился._

От этой мысли Джареду одновременно становится тепло и странно неуютно. 

\- Джефф, Сэм, добро пожаловать в наше новое жилище, - приветствует Джаред гостей, не обращая внимания на странное поведение Дженсена, и обнимает их обоих.

\- Какой чудесный дом, - тепло замечает Саманта, откидывая со лба светлую челку и оглядывая двор. 

\- Потрясающе, да? И район просто фантастический, - Джаред гордится собой, но потом понимает, что благодарить на самом деле нужно Чада. Но эту мысль он тоже с успехом игнорирует.

\- Познакомишь нас со своими соседями? Мы уже знаем Жен, она успела официально представиться, - говорит Джефф, поворачиваясь к девушке. Та небрежно пожимает плечами, ухмыляясь.

\- Твои друзья – мои друзья, - произносит она невинно.

\- Даже Чад? – смеется Джаред.

\- Жен любит людей, которых сходу на зуб не распробуешь, так ведь, дорогая? – прерывает их Миша и сжимает ее в мокрых объятиях. Жен хватает его за нарукавники и принимается покусывать его нижнюю губу. Джефф и Саманта смотрят на них с легким шоком, но, к счастью, появляется Дженсен и спасает их.

\- Привет, я Дженсен, очень рад с вами познакомиться. Джаред столько о вас рассказывал, а Кэт с таким восторгом говорит о вашем арахисовом печенье, вы обязательно должны нас когда-нибудь им угостить, - заливается он, протягивая им руку и ненавязчиво отворачивая от резвящихся Миши и Жен. Джаред выдыхает и одними губами говорит «спасибо». Дженсен в ответ только легко улыбается и уводит Джеффа и Саманту к столу, на который Крис выкладывает приготовленное мясо. Кэт несется через двор и кидается в объятия Саманты.

\- Кэт, из-за тебя тетя Сэм будет вся мокрая! – кричит Джаред, но Саманта только отмахивается, крепко обнимая Кэт.

\- Ты только посмотри на себя. Неужели ты так сильно выросла с тех пор, как мы виделись? – Саманта опускается перед Кэт на колени. Та радостно кивает и сгибает руку, напрягая совершенно невидимые мышцы:  
\- Данни готовит очень странную еду, но Крис говорит, что она для меня полезная и сделает меня такой же сильной, как и он, поэтому я ее ем.

Впечатленная Саманта смотрит на Джареда, который только закатывает глаза.

\- Этот Крис, должно быть, очень сильный, если этого хватило, чтобы заставить ее есть что-то, кроме куриных палочек.

\- Крис мой лучший друг! – Кэт переполнена эмоциями. Она разворачивается и показывает на покрытого татуировками парня, стоящего у гриля с веселым выражением на лице.

\- Вот именно, и не забывай об этом, - кивает Крис, подходя ближе, чтобы представиться гостям. – Кристиан Кейн, очень приятно познакомиться.

Саманта автоматически жмет ему руку, а вот в Джеффе Джаред чувствует легкую нерешительность. Всего лишь на долю секунды, но она есть, и у Джареда опускается сердце. Он знает, что Джефф довольно терпимый человек, но понимает, что не все могут привыкнуть к вещам, к которым Джаред уже привык.

Несколько часов спустя, после обильного ланча и нескольких демонстраций последних водных подвигов Кэт, страхи Джареда претворяются в жизнь, когда Джефф отводит его в сторону.

\- Ну так, - начинает Джефф осторожно, - твои соседи кажутся приятными людьми.

\- Да, они замечательные. Может, немного эксцентричные, но к этому привыкаешь, - уверенно произносит Джаред. Ему нужно одобрение Джеффа, даже больше, чем он думал.

\- Роше скоро придет с проверкой. – Джефф замолкает ненадолго, давая Джареду время обдумать его слова, потом продолжает: - Что совершено необычно, и ты не обязан на это соглашаться.

Джаред вздыхает, прекрасно понимая, что последнее Джефф добавил, пытаясь хотя бы немного его успокоить. 

\- Ты так же хорошо, как и я, знаешь, что если я откажу ему в визите, то это будет выглядеть так, будто мне есть, что скрывать.

Джефф кивает, соглашаясь, и хмурится.

\- А ты считаешь, тебе есть, что скрывать? Я хочу сказать, этот дом замечательный, но, может быть, это не лучшее… окружение для твоего ребенка?

Джаред чувствует, как в нем закипает возмущение.

\- А что не так с этим окружением, Джефф?

Джефф поднимает руки в миролюбивом жесте, пытаясь сгладить свои следующие слова.

\- Я просто говорю, что ситуацию с твоими соседями нельзя считать самой нормальной, и это может выглядеть плохо.

При этих словах Джаред едва не смеется, зная, что именно он-то и должен представлять «нормальность» в этом доме. А еще он знает, что Джефф совершенно прав, и при мысли об этом внутри у него все горит. Эти люди – его друзья, так ведь? Или, по крайней мере, когда-нибудь могли бы ими стать.

Джаред опять думает о словах Джеффа вечером, когда идет, чтобы уложить Кэт спать. Но в спальне он обнаруживает Данниль, а Кэт лежит, крепко прижавшись в ее боку. Кэт, похоже, спит – дыхание у нее тихое и ровное, но Джаред видит следы слез на ее щеках.

\- Что случилось? – шепчет он, разрываясь между паникой и нежеланием ее разбудить.

Данниль вздрагивает, только сейчас заметив его в комнате. На ее щеках тоже слезы, и она крепко держит Кэт за запястье, прямо над браслетом из бусин венецианского стекла, который Сэнди подарила Кэт на прошлое рождество. Джаред не видел его с момента смерти Сэнди, и только сейчас понимает, что Кэт, должно быть, по какой-то причине прятала его.

Данниль понижает голос и начинает почти нежно поглаживать браслет.

\- Прости, Джаред, я не хотела вмешиваться. Мне кажется… мне кажется, она просто скучает по своей маме.

Джаред пытается думать о прошедшем дне, пытается вспомнить, не случилось ли чего-то, что могло вдруг заставить Кэт горевать, но не помнит ничего необычного. Несмотря на предупреждения Джеффа, у них был хороший день – вкусная еда, купание в бассейне. И со сжавшимся сердцем он понимает, что теперь это их жизнь, и он должен подготовиться к тому, что такие эмоциональные срывы будут происходить. Джаред подходит к кровати и опускается на колени. Он шикает на Данни, когда она пытается подняться, и улыбается ей с благодарностью.

\- Спасибо, Данни. То, что ты здесь, много для нас значит.

Данниль гладит его по волосам, и это жест успокаивает.

\- Станет лучше, Джаред. Всегда становится.

Джаред молча кивает и, наклонившись, целует Кэт в лоб. Она бормочет что-то неразборчиво сквозь сон и всхрапывает, отчего Джаред тихо смеется. Данниль продолжает поглаживать браслет. И у Джареда будто камень падает с души, когда он решает – что бы ни говорил Джефф, у них есть шанс обрести свой дом, и он этим шансом воспользуется.

_Дженсен_

Одетый в пурпурные полупрозрачные шаровары Миша, поедающий сандвич с джемом и арахисовым маслом и одновременно открывающий дверь – это, наверное, не самое лучшее начало для первого визита Себастьяна Роше в их дом. Дженсену только что удалось предотвратить приступ паники у Джареда, когда он понимает, что Миша опередил его и оказался у входной двери первым.

\- У вас прекрасные волосы, - замечает Миша, задумчиво оглядев Роше с головы до ног, потом отходит в сторону, пропуская его в дом. Роше на мгновение прищуривается, решает не удостаивать Мишу ответом и проходит мимо с таким видом, будто дом принадлежит ему. По пятам за ним следует огромный, похожий на борца мужик с тюремными татуировками, маленькими усиками и лысой головой. 

\- А вот у вас – нет, - говорит Миша телохранителю, закрывает дверь и, подойдя поближе к Дженсену, понижает голос до театрального шепота: - Можно было бы подумать, что из него получился бы отличный злодей, но, увы, никакого авторитета.

\- Миша, заткнись, - шипит Дженсен себе под нос и чуть не стонет, когда в коридоре появляется Жен.

\- Биттлджус!*** – шепчет она телохранителю, который только рычит в ответ. Миша хохочет, и Дженсен ненавидит себя за то, что тоже не может удержаться от смеха. У парня действительно очень маленькая голова. Но смех Дженсена обрывается, когда он понимает, что Джаред находится на грани обморока. Дженсен ведет визитеров в гостиную и протягивает руку Роше, который не сразу, но пожимает ее с надменным видом.

Дженсен в шоке, потому что он… ничего не чувствует. Ни тепла, ни покалывания, никаких ощущений. Как будто между его нервами и Роше невидимая пленка, Дженсен такого не испытывал с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пятнадцать. Роше в это время смотрит на него, как-то странно наклонив голову, едва не впиваясь в него взглядом. Спустя какое-то время они наконец разрывают рукопожатие. Роше выглядит так, будто пытается разгадать загадку, а Дженсен потирает ладонь. 

Выражение Роше мгновенно меняется на привычную маску, когда он поворачивается к Джареду. 

\- Как вы знаете, мистер Падалеки, я пришел не со светским визитом. – Он с явным презрением смотрит на Мишу. – Хотя уверен, возможности для развлечения здесь безграничны.

\- Моя компания производит чудесные витамины, которые помогают наладить регулярный стул, - отвечает Миша с ленивой улыбкой. – Ну, знаете, после того, как вам удалят кол.

Дженсен толкает Мишу в сторону кухни.

\- Миша, пойди, вымой посуду. Или еще что-нибудь.

\- Да, покажите нам, как мистер Падалеки играет в «семью», Миша, - ухмыляется Роше, махая рукой Мише, которого Дженсен выталкивает из гостиной. 

Дженсен четко видит момент, когда Джаред решает взять ситуацию под контроль, и это вызывает у него невольную улыбку.

\- Так, мистер Роше, мы оба знаем, зачем вы здесь, так что давайте перейдем к делу, - в голосе Джареда слышится сталь. Он показывает Роше первый этаж и задний двор. Когда Роше настаивает, чтобы ему показали и второй этаж, Дженсен благодарит судьбу, что он заставил Криса убрать подвесной блок с чердака. Ему-то все равно, что Крис любит подвешивать себя на металлических крюках, чтобы достигнуть «духовного блаженства», а вот Роше это вряд ли понравилось бы.

Роше не слишком к ним всем цепляется, но Дженсен знает, что он внимательно за всем наблюдает и все оценивает. Что-то с этим человеком не так, но что именно, Дженсен понять не может. И это грызет его, даже когда Роше и его мелкоголовый оруженосец уходят, и Джаред валится на диван с усталым вздохом.

\- Вроде бы неплохо все прошло, - начинает Дженсен, протягивая Джареду пиво и присаживаясь рядом со своей бутылкой. Перед тем, как вернуться в комнату, он впустил собак с улицы, и теперь они свернулись на ковре у дивана, сонные после уличной жары. Джаред закатывает глаза и парой глотков опустошает полбутылки. Дженсен смотрит, как ходит вверх-вниз его кадык, и глубже вжимается в диван. Джаред наклоняется, чтобы погладить Сэди, и та ворчит счастливо, трется мордой об его руку.

\- Ладно, все прошло не так плохо, как могло бы, - уточняет Дженсен, и это вызывает у Джареда смешок.

\- Да, например, пенис Миши не появился, - кивает Джаред, и Дженсен смеется вслед за ним.

Они замолкают и несколько минут потягивают пиво в тишине. 

\- Эй, я понимаю, что это тяжело, но ни один судья в мире не заберет у тебя твою малышку. И не важно, насколько дорогой костюм у этого парня.

Джаред допивает пиво и крутит в ладонях бутылку, разглядывая свои колени. Когда он наконец поднимает голову, на лице у него грустная улыбка.

\- Спасибо, Дженсен. Я знаю, что вы, ребята, не подписывались на всю эту драму, когда приглашали нас переехать, поэтому ваша поддержка много значит.

\- Драму? Ты что, не видел, кто живет с тобой в доме? Судебные слушания просто скука смертная по сравнению с кусачими любовными игрищами Миши и Жен, - хмыкает Дженсен.

\- Да, кстати, а что это за фишка с укусами? Я смотрю, они частенько этим балуются.

Дженсен едва не давится пивом, но все-таки не сдерживается от смеха.

\- О, ты себе даже не представляешь. Я такое видел…

Джаред машет руками.

\- Ради Бога, не продолжай. Не хочу знать.

Снова повисает тишина, но теперь комфортная и приятная, и Дженсен понимает, что может привыкнуть. Привыкнуть к этому. Харли чуть похрапывает во сне, и Сэди тычет его мордой в тщетной попытке разбудить.

\- Вы, похоже, хорошо обустроились, - говорит наконец Дженсен.

Джаред улыбается, не широко, но искренне.

\- Да. Кэт нравится ее учительница, собаки перестали гоняться за Жен каждый раз, когда она появляется в комнате. Довольно заметный прогресс. А ты как? Мы вас, ребята, устраиваем?

\- Мой лучший друг бросил меня ради твоего ребенка, но уж лучше она, чем кто-то другой. – Дженсен ухмыляется. Ему легко шутить с Джаредом, комфортно и весело. Он не может вспомнить, чтобы так быстро сходился с кем-то с тех пор, как встретил Криса. Его влечение к Джареду могло бы сделать их отношения неловкими, но то, чего Джаред не знает, ему не повредит.

Дженсен понимает, что такое отношение касается не только его чувств, и ему становится неуютно. Он не хочет врать Джареду, но ситуация с делом об опеке очень шаткая, и Дженсен боится, что тот сбежит, если ему хотя бы намекнуть на способности живущих с ним людей. Да кого он обманывает. Джаред скорей всего решит, что он сошел с ума, если Дженсен начнет разговор на эту тему, и в итоге все равно уйдет. А Дженсен внезапно осознает, что не хочет, чтобы Джаред уходил. Ему нравится присутствие Джареда – и Кэт – в его… в их жизни.

Джаред им подходит. Ему. Джаред подходит ему.

\- Еще пива? – спрашивает Дженсен.

Джаред кивает и улыбается, и Дженсен чувствует, как тепло расходится по телу.

_Джаред_

Данниль выходит из кухни с корзинкой, полной маленьких шоколадок, и ставит ее на стул рядом с входной дверью.

\- Мы действительно позволим Мише и Жен раздавать конфеты? Детям? А нас не засудит кто-нибудь из родителей, если что-нибудь пойдет не так? – допытывается Джаред, глядя на Данниль.

\- По отсутствию одежды ни за что не догадаешься, но Хэллоуин – Мишино любимое время года, - сообщает ему Данниль, закидывая в рот конфету.

\- Вообще-то я прекрасно понимаю, почему ему нравится день, смысл которого заключен в тайнах и обмане. - Джаред смеется и разворачивается, когда Миша появляется в коридоре. – Помяни голого черта…

Миша делает оборот на месте, показывая свой костюм.

\- И совсем не голого, мой высокий друг. Угадай, кто я.

Джаред оглядывает его довольно необычный наряд. Потертые «Леви’сы». Выцветшая футболка с эмблемой «Металлики». Множество кожаных браслетов и пара серебряных колец. Прищурившись, Джаред замечает на щеках Миши маленькие точечки, нарисованные, похоже, коричневым карандашом-подводкой, и хохочет, когда до него доходит.

\- Ты – Дженсен!

Миша с легкостью ловит брошенный ему Данниль «Сникерс» и ухмыляется.

\- Ты прав, юноша. Данниль, дай мальчику «Милки Уэй».

\- Фууу, ни за что. Дай мне арахисовый кексик, - уточняет Джаред и тянет руки к корзинке, пока Данниль не сдается и не бросает упаковку с кексом ему в голову. Секунду спустя рядом с ними появляется Жен, драматично размахивая полами красно-черного атласного плаща. Она шипит, обнажая ряд великолепных вампирских клыков. Джаред наклоняется ближе, чтобы полюбоваться ими. 

\- Черт, Жен, это самые лучшие фальшивые клыки, что я видел. Где ты их раздобыла?

\- На премьере «Армиды» Гайдна.*** Ублюдок-тенор даже не дал мне исполнить мою сцену ярости, - грустно бурчит Жен.

Данниль запихивает еще одну шоколадку Джареду в рот, не давая ему возможности ответить.

\- Это моя футболка? – интересуется Дженсен с каменным выражением лица. Он стоит рядом с Мишей, уперев руки в бока.

\- Да, Молодой Эклз. И на ней все еще сохранился твой крепкий мускусный запах, - кивает Миша.

\- Стой! Тебе нужна еще одна вещь для завершения костюма, милый. – Жен с хохотом протягивает ему высокий ведьмовской колпак. Миша нахлобучивает его на голову, поворачивается к Дженсену и спрашивает, помахивая ресницами:

\- Я похож на симпатичного мага?

\- Тебе повезло, что на тебе одежда, потому что еще секунда, и я проведу свою первую кастрацию.

\- Эй, это мое! – надувает губы Жен, хватая Мишу за промежность.

Дженсен поднимает руки, сдаваясь, фыркает и идет в гостиную. Джаред, смеясь, идет за ним. В гостиной Крис наносит Кэт грим для вечеринки. Она, естественно, самая симпатичная кошечка во всем Лонг Айленде. На ее голове уже одет ободок с прицепленными кошачьими ушками, и она сидит на плюшевом хвосте, пришитом к белому трико.

\- Дженсен, иди сюда, мне неудобно, не хватает чьего-нибудь колена. – Крис показывает ему на диван. Дженсен садится, и Кэт залезает ему на колени, чтобы Крису было удобнее приклеивать ей фальшивые кошачьи усы. 

\- Холодно! – хихикает Кэт.

\- Не шевелитесь, маленькая леди, иначе у вас вырастут усы на подбородке, а не на щеках, - предостерегает ее Крис шутливо.

Кэт изо всех сил старается сидеть спокойно, даже зажмуривается и сжимает зубы от усердия. Крис смеется.

\- Малышка, что это за физиономию ты корчишь?

Дженсен наклоняется, чтобы разглядеть ее лицо, а Кэт чуть приоткрывает один глаз.

\- Это ее сосредоточенное лицо. – Джаред улыбается, стоя в дверях, прислонившись плечом к косяку.

– А, ну тогда хорошо. Это отличное лицо, - поправляет себя Крис, пряча усмешку, и продолжает приклеивать синтетические усики.

\- Отличные у тебя ушки, - хмыкает Дженсен, показывая на ободок на голове Криса, такой же, как у Кэт.

Крис машет головой.

\- Ты просто завидуешь, что ты не такой симпатичный, как Кэт и я.

\- Да, Дженсен, а где твой костюм? – подначивает Джаред.

Дженсен осматривает его с ног до головы, и Джаред ерзает на месте.

\- Твоего костюма я тоже не вижу, приятель.

\- Я - Папа, вот мой костюм, - ухмыляется Джаред.

\- И он тебе очень идет, - отвечает Дженсен так тихо, что Джаред едва не пропускает его слова. Но все-таки слышит их и немного краснеет. Крис демонстративно это игнорирует. К счастью, Чад выбирает именно этот момент для своего появления. Конечно, сложно сказать, что это именно Чад, потому что на нем надета простыня, а на голове – черная маска ниндзя.

\- Мне кажется, что та мелкая пыталась меня укусить. Она слишком серьезно воспринимает свой костюм, чуваки, - объявляет Чад, тыча большим пальцем себе за спину. 

\- А ты кто? – спрашивает Дженсен, оглядывая его костюм.

\- Я – призрак ниндзя, тупица. 

\- Значит, ты мертвый ниндзя? - уточняет Дженсен.

\- Эээ… ну да. – Голос у Чада становится немного неуверенным.

\- Что в целом означает, что ниндзя из тебя никудышный, - делает вывод Дженсен. Джаред кусает губы, чтобы не расхохотаться.

\- Эй! Я умер, как герой, чувак. Пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти девушку. Девушек, я хотел сказать - много девушек, я спас много девушек. – Чад для убедительности даже размахивает покрытыми простыней руками.

\- Готово, - говорит Крис, не обращая на него внимания, и треплет Кэт по коленке.

Она спрыгивает на пол и берет Чада за руку.

\- Дядя Чад, я думаю, у тебя замечательный костюм, и уверена, эти много девушек были счастливы, что ты умер, когда спасал их.

\- Дети намного умнее магов, - заявляет Чад и гладит Кэт по голове.

\- Я не маг, - говорит Дженсен в то же самое время, что Джаред произносит: «Он не маг». За это Джаред получает от него благодарную улыбку.

\- Мы можем уже идти? – Кэт подходит к Джареду и тянет его за руку.

\- Конечно, Кит-Кэт, пошли. – Джаред оглядывается. – Вы, ребята, не хотите пойти с нами?

Чад вытаскивает из-под простыни наволочку и победно машет ею.

\- Я готов!

\- Я иду в салон. В Хэллоуин по вечерам всегда наплыв посетителей, - говорит Крис, но тут же продолжает, когда лицо Кэт вытягивается: - Но я оставлю уши и хвост тоже. Не беспокойтесь об этом, маленькая леди.

Кэт сияет, и Джаред с любовью гладит ее по волосам.

\- Дженсен пойдет с вами, так ведь, Джен? – предлагает Крис, пряча усмешку.

Джаред смотрит на Дженсена, который уставился на Криса с нечитаемым выражением лица. 

\- Да, Дженсен, пошли с нами. Обещаю, ты сможешь спрятаться за мной, когда мы придем к дому Кэссиди.

Дженсен поворачивается в нему, и наконец улыбается.

\- Конечно, почему нет. Если она станет слишком резвой, мы всегда сможем бросить на нее Чада.

\- Мы говорим о той маленькой блондинке, вашей соседке? Потому что вы можете бросить меня на нее в любое время, - соглашается Чад, делая непристойные, хоть и спрятанные под простыней, движения тазом.

\- Если не перестанешь, я позволю Жен тебя укусить, - предупреждает Джаред, и Чад моментально замирает.

Первые несколько кварталов охота за конфетами проходит тихо. Недавно стемнело, и почти все соседские детишки уже разошлись по домам. Джаред отпускает Кэт чуть вперед вместе с Чадом, а сам идет позади, рядом с Дженсеном. Они идут по краю тротуара, близко, но не касаясь друг друга. Болтают о всяких мелочах, вроде работы и нового супермаркета, что открылся неподалеку, и Джареду так спокойно, как давно уже не было.

Вечер проходит без осложнений, если не считать того, что Дженсен действительно спрятался за спиной Джареда, когда они подошли к дому Кэти Кэссиди. А вот Чад, не стесняясь, оперся о косяк и плотоядно поглядывал на нее через прорези в маске, пока она угощала Кэт свежеиспеченным печеньем вместо обычных конфет. И только когда Чад поинтересовался, не может ли он «попробовать ее печеньки где-нибудь в более интимной обстановке, дорогуша», Кэти захлопнула дверь у него перед носом.

\- У нее никакого уважения к великому искусству ниндзя, - фыркает Чад, и Кэт гладит его по руке.

Позже вечером Джаред наблюдает, как Дженсен помогает сонной Кэт снять усики, используя один из кремов Данниль. Она сидит на краешке раковины в их общей ванной, и Дженсен смеется, когда Кэт чешет щеку каждый раз, как он снимает очередной усик. 

\- Щекотно, - Кэт умудряется хихикнуть и зевнуть одновременно.

Дженсен берет ее на руки и несет в кровать. Укладывает на винтажные простыни с Громовыми котами, которые Миша нашел на eBay, накрывает сшитым для нее миссис МакКой одеялом. Джаред смотрит, как Дженсен целует ее в лоб, и удивляется, почему этот момент кажется ему таким идеальным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Фолджерс" - марка растворимого кофе, очень популярного в США  
> дхоти - вид мужской одежды, распространенный, например, в Индии, длинная полоса ткани, которую обертывают вокруг бедер, пропуская один конец между ног  
> Биттлджус - американский комик с очень маленькой головой (из-за микроцефалии)  
> Премьера оперы Гайдна "Армида" состоялась в 1784 году


	3. Chapter 3

_Джаред_

Проходит больше двух месяцев с момента той встречи в богатом офисе Роше, а дело об опеке почти не движется. Джефф убеждает его, что такие вопросы всегда занимают много времени, но Джаред знает, что пока все не закончится и Кэт не будет с ним на законных основания, он всегда будет чувствовать себя так, будто на его шею вот-вот обрушится нож гильотины. Одна эта мысль лишает его всякой уверенности во всем, что происходит в его жизни.

Даже в Дженсене.

Особенно в Дженсене.

Ветреным ноябрьским утром он входит в школу Кэт. Сегодня День карьеры, и дети привели на урок своих родителей. Джареду разрешили взять с собой Сэди, чтобы ученики могли с ней поиграть, пока он будет рассказывать о своей работе в ветеринарной клинике. Кэт этому очень обрадовалась, но черта с два Джареду удалось бы отговорить ее от идеи пригласить в школу еще и лучшего друга Криса. Лично упросив мисс Джули (и использовав при этом разноцветные диаграммы, которые ей помог нарисовать Миша - они объясняли, почему Крис замечательный и почему он важен для второклассников) Кэт получила разрешение привести двух человек на День карьеры. Джаред только улыбнулся, чувствуя гордость за то, какой терпимой и умной оказалась его дочка. О большем он и мечтать не мог. Разве только о том, чтобы она никогда, никогда не ходила на свидания, не делала татуировки на лице и не становилась голым агорафобом.

\- Доброе утро, мисс Джули. – Кэт ярко улыбается учителю, входя в класс. Потом идет к своему шкафчику, чтобы убрать рюкзак и фиолетовую курточку.

\- Доброе утро, Кэт. Ждешь сегодняшнего урока? – интересуется Джули с такой же яркой улыбкой на фарфоровом личике. Она красива, и Джаред иногда удивляется, почему рядом с ней он не чувствует… ничего. Иногда она смотрит на него застенчиво, и хотя Джаред знает, что встречаться с учителем дочери было бы не очень удачной идеей, он уверен – предложи он, она бы согласилась. И все же у него нет такого желания.

\- Да, мисс Джули, я привела самых классных гостей, и все обзавидуются, поэтому я очень жду урока! – Кэт разворачивается, чтобы хлопнуть ладонью о подставленную ладонь Криса.

Джули наблюдает за ними и кажется немного испуганной, когда видит лицо Криса.

\- Здравствуйте.

Крис сдержанно хмыкает и отвечает своим протяжным говорком. Джаред завидует этому парню – кажется, ничто не может смутить Криса, даже если он знает, что почти все окружающие судят его по внешнему виду.

\- Я Кристиан Кейн, мэм, но вы можете звать меня Крис. Я сосед этой малышки и слышал о вас много хорошего.

Джули поражена вежливостью Криса, и Джаред видит, как она пытается избавиться от своего ошибочного первого впечатления. 

\- Ну конечно, вы Крис! Кэт беспрерывно о вас говорит. Мне кажется, ее подружка Мэнди даже злится, что вы заняли ее место лучшего друга.

\- Мэнди говорит, что ты не можешь быть моим лучшим другом, потому что ты мальчик, а мальчики противные. А я ей сказала, что ты не мальчик, а кот. – Кэт закатывает глаза так, будто Мэнди сумасшедшая, если говорит такие глупости.

\- Мальчики очень противные. Это хороший, дельный совет, - говорит Джаред, а Джули смеется и снова бросает на него застенчивый взгляд из-под ресниц.

\- А это, должно быть, ваша собака! – тут же восклицает она, и приседает, чтобы погладить Сэди, которая терпеливо ждет у ног Джареда. Джаред рад, что он не привел Харли, который, наверное, уже сбил бы бедную Джули с ног. И это заставляет его вспомнить, как собаки впервые встретились с Дженсеном, как расслаблен был тот рядом с этими двумя огромными монстрами. Джаред снова чувствует тепло в груди и не может смотреть Джули в глаза.

\- Это Сэди, она умница, как и я. А Харли остался дома, он немного глупый, но добрый, как папочка, - Кэт хихикает и бросает на Джареда притворно-извиняющийся взгляд.

\- Следите за своим языком, молодая леди, иначе я отдам вас Крису и Данниль, - строго предупреждает ее Джаред, но сдается, увидев выражение абсолютного счастья на лице девочки. – Да, эта угроза не сработает.

Джули и Крис смеются, а Сэди издает тихое «гав», когда Джаред наклоняется и сжимает Кэт в объятиях.

Джаред выступает первым, и весь класс моментально влюбляется в Сэди. Он знает, что его рассказ был очень интересным, но готовится к тому, что Крис сразу отодвинет его на задний план. И конечно же, как только он сходит с мини-трибуны под негромкие аплодисменты и Крис занимает его место, в классе повисает оглушительная тишина.

\- Вот видишь, я же говорила, что он кот! - раздается довольный визг Кэт, и внезапно все дети начинают хихикать и с энтузиазмом хлопать в ладоши. Единственная, кто выглядит удрученной – это Мэнди, которая понимает, что все ее надежды вернуть себе звание лучшего друга разрушены навсегда.  
Джаред прислоняется спиной к стене и наблюдает за попытками Криса объяснить группе шестилеток, что такое «сверхтонкая игла». 

\- Вы отлично выступили, - мужской голос прерывает бездействие Джареда, и он оглядывается на его владельца. Им оказывается высокий, симпатичный мужчина с растрепанными темными волосами и зелеными глазами.

Не такими зелеными, как у Дженсена.

\- Спасибо. Тяжело произвести впечатление на второклашек.

\- И не говорите, - хмыкает мужчина, потом протягивает руку. – Мэтт Коэн, папа Мэнди. По-моему, ваша дочь разбила сердце моему ребенку.

Джаред тихо смеется, стараясь не мешать выступлению Криса, хотя, глядя на восторженные взгляды слушателей, он подозревает, что помешать сейчас сможет только атомная бомба или настоящий тигр.

\- Ей не стоит расстраиваться, мне кажется, Кэт любит Криса даже больше, чем меня, так что передайте ей, что я тоже ревную.

Мэтт улыбается, а Джаред может думать только о том, что от этой улыбки у него не расходятся от глаз лучики морщинок.

\- Простите. – Джаред прерывает свои размышления. – Я Джаред Падалеки. Приятно познакомиться.

\- Ну так, Джаред… не хочу забегать вперед, и обычно я так не поступаю, но не хотел бы ты как-нибудь со мной поужинать? – спрашивает Мэтт, потирая ладонью шею.

Дженсен так делает, когда нервничает, думает Джаред, глядя на руку Мэтта, треплющую тонкие волоски на шее.

Потом он ни за что не сможет объяснить себе, почему не сказал просто «извини, я не гей». Он уже открывает рот, чтобы произнести это, но потом вспоминает, как этим утром Дженсен сидел на кухне в одних боксерах, с отпечатками наволочки на щеке и торчащими во все стороны волосами, прижимая к губам чашку кофе так, будто в ней находился эликсир жизни. Как Дженсен терпеливо объяснял Кэт все, что он делает, когда строил большую будку для собак. О том, как Дженсен массировал ему плечи и давал выговориться после особенно неудачного рабочего дня, когда к ним привезли сбитого машиной мастиффа, слишком похожего на Харли, и его пришлось усыпить, потому что его уже нельзя было спасти. 

Он думает о Дженсене все время.

\- Я кое с кем встречаюсь. Прости.

Мэтт пожимает плечами.

\- Но попытаться-то стоило?

\- Определенно.

***  
Джаред и Сэнди всегда старались поощрять индивидуальность Кэт, поэтому, когда в три с половиной года она пришла к ним и заявила, что хочет отмечать «половинный день рожденья» вместо обычного, они решили - а почему бы и нет? Так что в середине ноября в их доме полным-полно маленьких детей, а еще Миша в костюме клоуна и Чад Майкл Мюррей, пытающийся убедить (доктора, как выяснил Джаред) Мэтта Коэна, что раздавать своим пациентам памятные брелки с надписью «Отсоси, Мрачный Жнец!» после операции на сердце - это отличная идея.

Когда Джаред спрашивает Дженсена, могут ли они устроить вечеринку в доме, он видит, что Дженсен сомневается. Как бы хорошо они не влились в жизнь в этом доме, он знает, что Дженсен до сих пор настороженно относится к посторонним. Хотя причины этого Джаред не понимает, учитывая каким обычным (Господи, он уже ненавидит это слово) кажется ему Дженсен. Он знает, что Дженсен скрывает что-то, но списывает это на боязнь того, что люди могут осудить его за религиозные убеждения. Он доверяет Дженсену, как давно никому не доверял. Джаред знаком с ним всего несколько месяцев, но уже чувствует себя так, будто они знают друг друга всю жизнь.

Он наблюдает, как Дженсен убирает волосы со лба Кэт, пока она набивает рот тортом, как смотрит на нее с нежной улыбкой. Дженсен будто чувствует на себе взгляд Джареда и поворачивается к нему с той же улыбкой. Джаред улыбается в ответ, чуть краснея.

\- Вот теперь я прекрасно понимаю, почему ты меня отшил, - усмехается Мэтт рядом с ним.

\- Пора бы тебе уже прекратить подкрадываться ко мне, - шутит Джаред.

\- Мне приходится передвигаться бесшумно, чтобы убежать от парня-блондина. Надеюсь, он все еще где-то болтает и до сих пор не понял, что я уже далеко от него. – Мэтт оглядывается через плечо с притворным ужасом.

Джаред смеется, качая головой – ох уж этот его лучший друг со своими гениальными идеями!

\- А что ты имел в виду? Когда сказал, что я отшил тебя?

Мэтт бросает понимающий взгляд на Дженсена.

\- Ну, знаешь, если бы моим бойфрендом был такой парень, я бы и сам себя отшил.

Джаред заливается краской до кончиков ушей и сглатывает.

\- Дженсен? О, Дженсен не…

\- Правда, Джаред, - перебивает Мэтт, - все нормально. Ты не должен стесняться. Я хочу сказать, парень смотрит на тебя так, будто ты изобрел пенициллин, прости за докторский лексикон.

Джаред чувствует, что слова Мэтта делают его странно счастливым. Надо будет ему подумать над этим маленьким фактом.   
\- Дженсен замечательный парень.

Мэтт снова смотрит то на него, то на Дженсена, и слегка кивает.

\- Да, думаю, так и есть. Не знаю, кого я больше ревную - тебя или его.

Джаред резко вскидывает голову, а Мэтт поднимает руки, показывая, что пошутил. А вот над внезапным собственническим порывом, который Джаред ощутил, точно нужно будет поразмыслить. 

После этого Мэтт отходит, и остаток праздника проходит без заминок. Единственный страшный момент случается, когда Джаред заходит в ванную и застает там Жен, кусающей Мишу за красный клоунский нос. Эта картина точно будет сниться ему в кошмарах.

Позже Кэт уложена в постель, все жители дома разошлись по своим комнатам, только Дженсен помогает Джареду прибраться на кухне. В уютной тишине они собирают пластиковые стаканчики и смывают с тарелок липкие от торта отпечатки детских пальцев. 

\- Спасибо, что разрешил нам устроить вечеринку здесь, - тихо говорит Джаред, складывая миски в посудомоечную машину.

\- Это и твой дом, Джаред. Я только рад, что дети отлично провели время.

Они снова замолкают, и пока Дженсен моет в мыльной воде кружку, Джаред наконец набирается храбрости.

\- Дженсен?

\- Что?

И Джаред его целует, крепко прижимаясь к губам ошеломленного Дженсена, который никак не реагирует. Но как только Джаред хочет отстраниться и начать извиняться, он приоткрывает рот, и его язык касается языка Джареда. Джаред стонет и инстинктивно хватает Дженсена за бедра, а тот вцепляется мокрыми мыльными руками Джареду в волосы, выдыхает его имя, пытаясь прижаться еще ближе.

Это, кажется, длится целую вечность, но на самом деле всего несколько секунд, когда Джаред чувствует прижатый к его бедру стояк Дженсена и, охнув, отрывается от его губ. У Дженсена глаза потемнели от возбуждения, а красивый рот выглядит еще шикарнее, чем обычно. А потом до него, кажется, доходит, почему Джаред отстранился, и он изо всех сил пытается скрыть боль и обиду на лице.

\- Дженсен… - начинает Джаред хрипло.

\- Все нормально, Джаред. Все отлично, ничего страшного, - Дженсен отворачивается к раковине и откашливается. Джаред видит, как краснеет его шея, которую Дженсен начинает нервно потирать. Он подходит к Дженсену сзади и мягко кладет руки ему на бедра. Дженсен вздрагивает, едва заметно, так слабо, что Джаред мог бы подумать, что ему это показалось.

\- Не сейчас, Джен. Я говорю «да», просто не сейчас.

Дженсен немного расслабляется, но не поворачивается.

\- Хорошо, не сейчас. «Не сейчас» я переживу.

Джаред утыкается лбом ему в затылок, потом наклоняется и нежно целует в шею. 

\- Спасибо, Дженсен. За все, - шепчет он, а потом выбегает из кухни, прежде чем Дженсен успевает развернуться.

_Дженсен_

\- В общем, - начинает Дженсен, плюхаясь на кухонный стул.

\- Уж действительно, в общем, - соглашается Данниль, наливая в кружку кофе и в его сторону по кухонной стойке.

\- Джаред меня поцеловал.

\- Я знаю.

Глаза Дженсена распахиваются шире, чем обычно бывает до его второй чашки кофе. Данниль фыркает, и Дженсен на мгновение задумывается, что она живет с Крисом слишком долго.

\- Видишь эту кружку у тебя в руках?

Дженсен смотрит на кружку, а потом тяжело вздыхает, вспомнив, что именно он мыл, когда Джаред решил исследовать языком его гланды. 

\- Я так понимаю, ты все видела, а?

Данниль только молчит, глядя, как лицо Дженсена становится все краснее и краснее, но потом смеется и качает головой:

\- Не, только начало, но, надо сказать, этого хватило.

Краснеть Дженсен не перестает, но смеется вместе с ней, прежде чем притихнуть, вспоминая события вчерашнего вечера. На его лице появляется влюбленное выражение, и Данниль лохматит рукой его и без того встрепанные со сна волосы.

\- Не хочешь рассказать, что случилось дальше? 

Дженсен невольно хмурится.

\- Он сказал, что пока не готов. Я ответил, что это нормально, потому что, честно, я понимаю. Его жена умерла меньше года назад, и у него ребенок, о котором надо заботиться, и вообще он не гей, так? Или, может, он гей и просто пока не осознал это, и, черт, мы живем вместе, и это еще одна огромная проблема, и я все испорчу еще до того, как все начнется, так ведь? 

В его голосе внезапно слышится паника, поэтому Данниль обходит стол и крепко обнимает его.

\- Он тебе нравится?

Дженсен на мгновение закрывает глаза, представляя губы Джареда, красные от поцелуев, его руки на своих будрах.

\- Да, Данни, нравится. Очень.

\- Тогда тебе нужно его очаровать. – Он слышит улыбку в ее голосе.

Дженсен фыркает и, о Боже, он тоже прожил с Крисом слишком долго. 

\- Очаровать? Он не диснеевская принцесса, Данни, даже если носит слишком много розового.

Данниль легко шлепает его по затылку и идет к холодильнику, чтобы достать пару яиц. 

\- Он всего лишь человек, который нравится другому человеку. И если человек, которому он нравится, покажет ему, насколько сильно, это не сделает его девчонкой.

Дженсен хмурится, обдумывая ее слова. 

\- Ты собираешься делать мне омлет?

Она наливает ему еще кофе, чуть ли не лаская в процессе его кружку. Моргает немного, рассматривая нечто, невидимое Дженсену, и улыбается, как объевшаяся сметаны кошка.

\- А ты собираешься добиваться своего парня?

\- Если я скажу «да», ты перестанешь лезть в мою жизнь с помощью кружки?

\- Я бы могла прекратить сейчас, но не знаю, что буду делать, когда ты выйдешь из комнаты.

\- Справедливо, - смеется Дженсен, кидая в нее кухонное полотенце, а Данниль ухмыляется и идет готовить омлет.

***  
В общем, Дженсен решает охмурить Джареда.

Он не знает, что конкретно это означает, и возможно, оно и к лучшему, потому что, если он будет понимать, что делает, то, скорее всего, будет нервничать еще сильнее, чем сейчас. Он просто начинает… появляться. Везде, где появляется Джаред, рядом с ним. Дженсен боится, что это будет чересчур, но Джаред только улыбается своей дурацкой улыбкой и позволяет их плечам и бедрам соприкасаться, и Дженсен понимает, что, может быть, он все делает правильно.

Через несколько недель после поцелуя, в свой выходной, он встречает Джареда после работы. Дженсен уговорил Данниль (лучшего в мире сообщника) забрать Кэт с продленки, и теперь ждет, когда Джаред выйдет из лечебницы. Джаред странно на него смотрит, но улыбается, поэтому Дженсен хватает его за руку и ведет в ближайшую кофейню.

Джаред уже несколько лет работает в Астории***, но никогда не бывал в Музее движущихся картинок***, поэтому Дженсен настаивает, что они должны пойти, тем более по пятницам после четырех вход в музей бесплатный. Как только Джаред видит настоящую маску Чубакки, он наклоняется к Дженсену и смотрит на него так, будто хочет задушить в объятиях. Дженсен же улыбается как последний дурак. Потом Джаред коротко целует его в уголок рта, и улыбка Дженсена становится еще глупее. 

Неделю спустя, в начале декабря, Дженсен решает действовать в лоб и спрашивает Джареда, не хочет ли он пойти в Рокфеллер Центр – покататься на коньках и посмотреть новогоднюю елку. Как раз в этот момент к ним в кухню заходит Кэт, захотевшая выпить воды, и, услышав предложение Дженсена, от радости едва ли не запрыгивает на него.

\- Я так понимаю, это значит «да», - смеется Джаред. 

Единственная загвоздка в его плане, думает Дженсен, с трудом передвигаясь вдоль бортика катка на следующий вечер, это то, что последний раз он стоял на коньках, когда только-только перебрался в Нью-Йорк, и Жен, учившаяся тогда в школе искусств Тиш, решила, что наматывание кругов босиком по льду вокруг него и Данниль – это ее новое «видение танца». Родители восьмилетних детишек вокруг них не оценили ее новаторство. В отличие от Миши, который тогда еще не пришел к решению, что цель его жизни – сидеть дома и разговаривать со своим пенисом, продавая витамины хиппи по всему северо-западу.

\- Никудышный из тебя фигурист, а? – ухмыляется Джаред, прислоняясь к перилам под золотой фигурой Прометея.

\- Эй, такой же, как из тебя, - дуется Дженсен, изо всех сил хватаясь за перила, когда его ноги разъезжаются в стороны.

Джаред хохочет и легкомысленно кивает.

\- Тут я не могу с тобой не согласиться.

\- А вот Кэт словно маленькая принцесса. – Дженсен показывает на счастливую девчушку, нарезающую круги в нескольких метрах от них. Щеки у нее раскраснелись на морозе, и с того момента, как они с Джаредом поселились в их доме, Дженсен ни разу не видел ее настолько счастливой. Джаред с трудом сглатывает, и внимание Дженсена возвращается к его лицу.

\- Да, Сэнди в детстве несколько лет занималась фигурным катанием. Она научила Кэт стоять на коньках, когда та была еще совсем маленькой. Мы приходили сюда каждый год посмотреть на елку и покататься.

Дженсен заливается краской, хотя внутри у него все леденеет.

\- Джаред, прости, если бы я знал, я бы не позвал вас сюда.

Джаред, похоже, удивлен, но потом понимает, о чем говорит Дженсен.

\- О, нет, Дженсен, правда, все в порядке. Это счастливые воспоминания. И мне кажется, для меня и Кэт будет только на пользу сохранить эту традицию.

\- Даже если это совсем не то же самое? – тихо спрашивает Дженсен.

Джаред поворачивается к нему.

\- Только потому, что теперь все иначе, не значит, что все не может быть так же хорошо, как раньше. – Джаред на секунду закрывает глаза, потом наклоняется и шепчет Дженсену на ухо: - Или даже лучше.

Кэт подъезжает к ним и хватает перепуганного Дженсена за руку, вытаскивая его на лед.

\- Давай, Дженсен! Я тебе покажу, это просто! – радостно приговаривает она, отпустив его руку и катаясь вокруг него, в то время как Дженсен пытается удержаться и не приземлиться на задницу.

\- Да, Джен, это просто! – кричит им Джаред, и Дженсен дарит ему свой самый, как он надеется, испепеляющий взгляд. Джаред в ответ только улыбается, и Дженсен едва не валится с ног от убойной силы этих чертовых ямочек.

Следующие полчаса ему удается удерживаться в вертикальном положении, а вот Джаред получает по заслугам, упав (как минимум дважды) на свой идеальный зад под злорадный смех Дженсена и Кэт. После этого они пьют горячий шоколад, купленный в ближайшем лотке, а потом разглядывают двадцатиметровую норвежскую ель, освещающую своими гирляндами целый квартал. Джаред одной рукой держит Кэт, положившую голову ему на плечо, а второй обнимает Дженсена за талию, прижимая его к себе. Дженсен поднимает голову, встречаясь глазами с взглядом Джареда, и как бы глупо ни звучало, этот момент не смог бы достойно описать и Дисней. Джаред мягко улыбается ему, и Дженсен даже не чувствует холода.

_Джаред_

После этого вечера будто открываются все шлюзы.

И внезапно их жизнь наполнена украденными на ходу поцелуями, касаниями, не проникающими пока под одежду, постоянным притяжением друг к другу, словно магнитом. Ожиданием и желанием. Джаред наслаждается витающим в воздухе напряжением и думает, что предвкушение даже лучше, чем настоящее действие.

Но понимает, насколько нелепой была эта мысль, когда однажды во вторник вечером выходит из душа. Он стоит голышом в ванной, вода все еще капает с его тела, пока он вытирает полотенцем волосы. И вдруг чувствует, как кто-то, полностью одетый, прижимается к нему со спины, и резко вздыхает, поняв, кто это. 

\- Позволь мне, хорошо? Просто позволь мне, пожалуйста, - горячо шепчет Дженсен ему в ухо, и Джареду хватает сил только на то, чтобы поймать его взгляд в зеркале и быстро кивнуть. Дженсен моментально опускается на колени и разворачивает Джареда к себе лицом. Член Джареда за две десятых доли секунды из просто заинтересованного приходит в состояние «о, да, черт возьми». Мир вокруг Джареда внезапно замирает, когда он смотрит на стоящего перед ним на коленях Дженсена. Тот глядит на него сквозь ресницы, одной рукой свободно обхватив джаредов член, находящийся всего в дюйме от этого восхитительного рта. Он спрашивает у Джареда разрешения, в последний раз, и Джаред выдавливает: «Сделай это», отбрасывая последние сомнения по поводу его новоприобретенной гомосексуальности.

Дженсен проводит языком по всей длине ствола, дразняще медленно, в противовес неистовой напряженности, будто искрящей в воздухе вокруг них. Облизывает головку, прежде чем обхватить ее губами и с силой пососать. Потом резким движением насаживается ртом на член, заглатывая до половины, и медленно выпускает назад, не прекращая посасывать. Повторяет это снова и снова, до тех пор, пока на очередном движении вниз не пропускает член глубоко в горло, и у Джареда едва не подгибаются колени.

\- Дженсен, о Боже, Джен. – Джаред закрывает рот влажным полотенцем, глуша стоны.

У Дженсена с уголков рта течет слюна, и Джаред умереть готов, до того сексуально это выглядит. Тот факт, что Дженсен может принять его член до конца, доводит Джареда до дрожи. Сэнди, как бы она ни старалась, едва могла заглотить до половины, и руки у нее были маленькие и мягкие. У Дженсена большие, мозолистые руки, заставляющие полыхать огнем даже те нервные окончания, о которых Джаред и не подозревал.

\- Трахни мой рот, Джаред, давай, мне это нужно, - стонет Дженсен, на секунду выпуская член изо рта, заставляя Джареда едва не кончить от одних только слов. Он хватает руки Джареда и кладет себе на голову, давая разрешение использовать его рот так, как Джареду этого захочется.

Стиснув зубами полотенце, Джаред хватает его за волосы и берет то, что ему предлагают. Его толчки становятся все неистовее, и он едва узнает себя, когда начинает загонять член так глубоко, как Дженсен способен принять, и даже глубже. И он не пытается предупредить Дженсена перед тем, как кончить ему в горло. А Дженсен только глотает, а потом обсасывает дочиста, сперма и слюна капают с уголков рта. Он пальцами собирает убежавшие капли обратно, глядя на Джареда снизу вверх совершенно развратным взглядом.

\- Ты… Мне надо?.. – бормочет Джаред, с трудом связывая слова. Полотенце падает на пол. 

Дженсен встает и, взяв руку Джареда, прикладывает к своему паху, туда, где по джинсовой ткани расходится влажное пятно. 

\- Не нужно, - шепчет он, целует Джареда - тот чувствует на губах вкус собственной спермы – и выходит из ванной так же быстро, как и появился.

***  
В первую очередь Джаред выключает звук. Почему-то одной мысли о том, что Дженсен услышит, что он собирается сделать, просто узнает, что его вдохновило, хватает, чтобы член у Джареда встал по стойке смирно, а лицо покраснело от стыда. И не важно, что всего три дня назад этот самый член находился у Дженсена в глотке. Ну, может быть, и важно. Может, именно по этой причине на ноутбуке Джареда сейчас загружается (слава богу, без звука) подозрительный, безвкусно яркий гей-порно сайт. Джаред сидит на кровати, немного нервно оглядываясь вокруг. Ноутбук стоит на деревянном подносе, который обычно используют для того, чтобы есть в постели, и, черт возьми, если это не похоже на какое-то извращение. Одеяло сброшено на пол, чтобы избежать стирки, если все закончится… грязно. Маленькие буквы слова «смазка» ехидно глядят на него с неоткрытой упаковки K-Y. Джаред не уверен, зачем купил ее. Он всегда обходился слюной, чтобы подрочить, или, одно время, лосьоном с ароматом папайи, напоминающем ему шампунь Сэнди. Первый раз, когда он попытался использовать его после ее смерти, все закончилось тем, что он рыдал минут пятнадцать, одной рукой все еще держа вялый член, а второй закрывая рот, чтобы Кэт его не услышала. 

Он запихивает смазку под подушку и пытается не обращать на нее внимания. И, не давая себе времени струсить и передумать, начинает пролистывать видео на сайте. Рекламная картинка с загорелым, пухлогубым подростком (о, черт) выскакивает в одном из окон, и Джаред так поражен, что едва не падает с кровати. Благодарение богу за отсутствие звука, потому что парень на видео, похоже, говорит какие-то невероятные пошлости, надрачивая свой член.

Джаред кликает на тэг «любители» и немного успокаивается, когда реклама исчезает. Он не знает, что именно ищет, поэтому просто перелистывает страницы, едва глядя на видео. Наконец на четвертой странице, когда Джаред уже готов захлопнуть ноутбук и лечь спать, он видит застывшую картинку: профиль парня с широкими плечами, ежиком темно-русых волос и идеальным носом. Он кликает на нее, прежде чем осознает, что делает, и видео начинается без звука. 

Джаред читает заголовок «Горячего студентика первый раз имеют в зад!» и тут же, поморщившись, жалеет об этом. Но потом снова смотрит на экран, и на мгновение, при темном освещении и без звука, фигура на экране кажется двойником Дженсена. Парень легко поглаживает бедра кого-то, находящегося за кадром, цепляя ногтями тонкие волоски, подбираясь все ближе к медленно появляющейся в кадре мошонке. Фальшивый Дженсен касается яичек невидимого партнера, перекатывает их в ладони, потом наклоняется и целует. Один поцелуй, просто короткое касание губ, потом еще раз и еще, пока мягкая плоть не набухает в его руке от желания, туго натягивая тонкую кожу. Фальшивый Дженсен не смотрит в камеру, только на скрытое за кадром лицо партнера, когда опускается ниже и одним длинным движением языка вылизывает с внутренней стороны налитой член.

У самого Джареда так стоит, что он с трудом стягивает боксеры. Но он пока не трогает себя, просто сидит, освещаемый только светом монитора, наблюдая, как парень на экране повторяет то, что человек за стенкой делал с ним всего три дня назад.

Фальшивый Дженсен опускается еще ниже, его идеальный нос касается яичек партнера, в то время как язык медленно проходится по сжатому анусу. Джаред прикусывает губу, когда фальшивый Дженсен проникает в дырочку самым кончиком языка, ухватив стонущего под ним мужчину за бедра, раскрывая его для себя еще больше. К тому времени, когда внутри практически весь язык, а половина профиля фальшивого Дженсена скрыта меж раскинутых ног его партнера, Джаред дрочит себе, насухую, немного болезненно.

Другой мужчина наконец появляется в кадре, бормочет неслышные слова, подкидывая бедра в лицо фальшивому Дженсену. У него покрасневшее лицо, покрытое бусинками пота, и Джаред чувствует, что у него тоже пот собирается на висках, когда он вытаскивает любрикант из-под подушки и, не думая, льет себе на пальцы. 

Фальшивый Дженсен теперь сидит, губы блестят от слюны. Он обсасывает пальцы и опускает их к заду своего партнера, заменяя ими язык. Джаред бездумно копирует его движение, сжимая губы, скользя указательным пальцем за мошонку и прижимая его кончик к своему анусу. Он втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, когда палец входит до второй фаланги, а потом, не колеблясь, добавляет еще один, когда фальшивый Дженсен делает тоже самое на мониторе ноутбука. 

Он движется с фальшивым Дженсеном в одном ритме, повторяя за ним, загоняя пальцы глубже, проворачивая их внутри. Задев, как он предполагает, простату, Джаред не может сдержать крика, в то время, как парень на экране тоже кричит. Но потом Джаред закрывает глаза и откидывается на подушку. Пальцы одной руки лихорадочно ходят туда-сюда, внутрь и наружу, а другую он поднимает к губам и пихает в рот пальцы. Он представляет настоящего Дженсена на коленях с членом во рту. Представляет картинку наоборот: как будет стоять на коленях перед Дженсеном, ощущать его член у себя во рту, тяжелый и горячий. Джаред начинает облизывать и посасывать три пальца, воображая, что это член Дженсена. Он совершенно забывает про видео, трахая себя пальцами с обеих сторон, в его мыслях только Дженсен, его тело хочет только Дженсена. 

Он кончает, забрызгивая себя спермой, даже не притронувшись к члену, в ту секунду, когда вспоминает, с каким отчаяньем Дженсен шептал «пожалуйста».

Сразу же вытаскивает пальцы, тяжело дышит и, запрокинув голову, смотрит на разделяющую их стену.

_Дженсен_

Дженсен никогда раньше не был влюблен. Полжизни он провел, пряча от мира свою сущность, даже тогда, когда сознательно полагался на свои способности. Его работа массажистом, хотя и связана с общением со множеством людей, позволяет ему в основном молчать, прячась за слабым светом и тихой музыкой. Это общение без фактического общения. Он использует свои руки, чтобы люди расслаблялись и чувствовали себя лучше, но это безопасно и никто об этом не знает. В то время как живущие с ним люди совсем не такие, как он, все они в какой-то степени являются изгоями. И друзья понимают его и уважают за то, кто он есть, и за это он всегда будет им благодарен. У Дженсена и раньше были парни, но он всегда пытался отгородиться от эмоций, поэтому ни с кем никогда не достигал такой близости, чтобы ему пришлось объяснять, каково это – родиться не таким, как все.

А потом он встретил Джареда.

Дженсен не понимает, как он умудрился так влюбиться, но он влюбился, и хотя это должно бы приводить его в ужас, он чувствует только безграничную радость и надежду. Впервые с момента смерти его родителей Дженсен не хочет быть один.

24 декабря все собираются в гостиной. В этом году они решили совместить празднование Рождества и зимнего солнцестояния, но Кэт настояла, чтобы в доме все равно поставили елку. 

\- Почему на верхушке обязательно должен быть ангел? Что такого хорошего сделали тебе ангелы, маленькая мисс Кэтрин? – допытывается Миша со своего любимого кресла. 

\- Да, ангелы страшные, - поддакивает свернувшаяся у него под боком Жен.

\- У него волосы красивые, - отвечает Кэт, и тут даже Дженсен вынужден с ней согласиться.

\- Ну, если все дело в этом, тогда мы должны поместить на верхушку твоего папу, - усмехается Миша, а Джаред шлет ему свой самый суровый взгляд. 

Кэт зевает, и Джаред встает с дивана, чтобы отвести ее в кровать.

\- Папочка, а можно меня сегодня Дженсен уложит? – спрашивает она, поглядывая на Дженсена.

Джаред смотрит на него вопросительно, и Дженсен пожимает плечами.  
\- Конечно, Кэт.

В спальне он укладывает ее на кровать и накрывает одеялом. Она уже переоделась в любимую пижаму с Громовыми котами, почистила зубы и расчесала волосы. Дженсен поражен тем, какая она красивая, с ее огромными карими глазами и ямочками на пухлых щечках. Он чувствует к ней привязанность, такую, что это удивляет его – он даже не подозревал, что способен на такие чувства, но знает, что отчасти в этом виновата та скрытая сила, что Дженсен увидел в ней. Он надеется, что однажды, если эта сила решить проявить себя, он сможет помочь Кэт.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я почитал тебе сказку? – спрашивает Дженсен, садясь на кровать рядом с ней.

\- А можно мы просто поговорим немного? – Она придвигается ближе, укладывая голову ему на грудь.

\- Конечно, милая, о чем ты хочешь поговорить?

\- Крис делает Данни очень счастливой, да, Дженсен? – начинает она, глядя на него в ожидании ответа.

Он медленно кивает.

\- Да, конечно. И Данни тоже делает Криса очень счастливым.

\- Ага, - соглашается Кэт и продолжает: - И Миша с Жен тоже делают друг друга счастливыми, даже если они странно это выражают.

\- Да, они иногда могут быть очень странными. – Дженсен тихо смеется. – Но они делают друг друга счастливыми.

\- А ты можешь сделать папу таким же счастливым?

На мгновение у него перехватывает горло, и он с трудом сглатывает.

\- А почему ты думаешь, что он уже не счастлив? У него есть ты, и ты делаешь его очень счастливым.

Кэт смотрит на него серьезными глазами, которые кажутся слишком взрослыми.

\- Папочка всегда был грустным. Даже когда мама была жива.

Он проводит рукой ее по волосам, вдыхая запах детского шампуня.

\- А почему ты считаешь, что я могу сделать его счастливым, Кэт?

Она хитро улыбается.

\- Ты уже делаешь, Дженсен.

Дженсену приходится запрокинуть голову, чтобы остановить непрошеные слезы.

\- Хорошо, Кэт. Я постараюсь сделать его очень счастливым.

Она довольно вздыхает и ложится обратно на подушку.

\- Спасибо, Дженни.

\- Тебе спасибо, мисс Китти. – Он целует ее в лоб и, погасив свет, выходит из комнаты.

Джаред топчется в коридоре, между комнатой Кэт и своей. Он выглядит немного неуверенно, и Дженсен подходит к нему, чтобы успокоить. Он обнимает Джареда за талию и тянется за поцелуем.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня провел со мной ночь, - шепчет Дженсен ему в губы.

Джаред удивленно смотрит на него. Кроме лихорадочного минета в ванной они не делали ничего серьезного и уж точно не спали вместе.

\- Но Кэт…

\- Поверь мне, Кэт не будет возражать, - улыбается Дженсен.

Джаред разглядывает его хитрое выражение, возвращает улыбку, но потом нервно уточняет:

\- Ты уверен? Это… серьезный шаг.

\- Джаред Падалеки, если сегодня ночью ты меня не трахнешь, то завтра не видать тебе подарков, - едва не рычит Дженсен, прижимаясь к Джареду, тычась твердым членом в джаредово бедро. Джаред снова сглатывает, и Дженсену хочется впиться губами в его кадык. 

\- Да, да, хорошо, это я точно могу, - бормочет Джаред, накрывая своими ладонями задницу Дженсена.

Им приходится терпеть еще два мучительных часа, пока все не разойдутся по своим комнатам, и к этому времени ожидание становится почти невыносимым. Они решают остаться в спальне Джареда, на случай, если Кэт проснется ночью. Когда они наконец вваливаются в комнату, то будто прорывает плотину, и они начинают стаскивать друг с друга одежду, словно та горит на них. Спустя минуту они падают на широкую кровать, лихорадочно целуясь, пока Дженсен не отрывается, чтобы перевести дыхание.

\- Эй, притормози, у нас вся ночь впереди, - шепчет он, касаясь щеки Джареда, которая от этих слов немного краснеет. 

\- Извини. Просто я нервничаю. – Джаред вжимается лицом Дженсену в шею, нежно целует тонкую кожу за ухом.

Дженсен гладит его по бокам, чувствуя, как напряженные мышцы мгновенно расслабляются.

\- Все хорошо, это всего лишь я.

Джаред целует его и усмехается.

\- Вот именно. Поэтому я и нервничаю.

Дженсен затыкает его поцелуем. 

\- Как ты… - бормочет Джаред спустя какое-то время, и Дженсен понимает, что он хочет спросить.

\- В этот раз я снизу. Так будет легче, учитывая, что для тебя это впервые, - говорит он, глядя, как смесь облегчения, желания и легкого разочарования мелькает в глазах Джареда.

\- Ты уверен? – спрашивает Джаред, следя, чтобы голос не дрожал.

Дженсен прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу и закидывает ногу ему на бедро.

\- Не беспокойся, в следующий раз снизу будешь ты, я на это рассчитываю.

Джаред способен только слабо хныкнуть в ответ, и Дженсен смеется, потом обхватывает его руками и начинает медленно тереться об него всем телом. Крепкий, темный от притока крови член Джареда упирается ему в живот, пачкая смазкой, и Дженсен упивается тем фактом, что скоро это чудо окажется в нем. 

\- У тебя есть что-нибудь? – спрашивает он, кивая в сторону тумбочки. Джаред сначала не понимает, но потом вытаскивает из ящика полупустой тюбик K-Y. Дженсен приподнимает брови в веселом недоумении, и Джаред заливается краской.

\- Я начал смотреть гей-порно. Ну, понимаешь, просто узнать. И, может быть, немного поэкспериментировать, - объясняет он.

\- Блядь, - стонет Дженсен, прижимая ладонь к собственному колом стоящему члену, чтобы не кончить от одной только мысли о Джареде, трахающем себя пальцами перед экраном с порнушкой, и, как надеется Дженсен, думающем при этом о нем.

\- Я каждый раз думал о тебе, - подтверждает Джаред его невысказанную мысль и, наклонившись, прикусывает сосок.

\- О, Господи, Джаред, я сейчас кончу, - задушенно смеется Дженсен, подставляясь под поцелуи и подбрасывая бедра, чтобы его член коснулся члена Джареда.

Хотя это явно не поможет его планам не кончать в ближайшие пару минут, Дженсен берет из рук Джареда тюбик со смазкой и выдавливает ее себе на пальцы. Одной рукой вцепившись Джареду в волосы, другой он тянется назад и принимается растирать ее вокруг собственного входа. 

\- Дженсен. – Джаред пытается рассмотреть, что он делает, но крепкая хватка Дженсена не дает ему наклонить голову и отвести взгляд от лица. 

\- Я хотел тебя с того самого момента, как впервые открыл тебе дверь, - признается Дженсен, вводя в себя один палец и следом сразу второй. Они обмениваются дыханием, пока он растягивает себя, а Джаред дрожит от возбуждения. 

\- Можно мне, Дженсен, черт, я так хочу дотронуться до тебя.

Дженсен быстро кивает в знак согласия, и Джаред, выдавив любрикант, опускает руку вниз. Дженсен продолжает трахать себя двумя пальцами, к которым присоединяются средний и указательный Джареда, пока в его заднице оказывается чуть ли не целая гребаная рука. Влажное хлюпанье и смешанное тяжелое дыхание заполняют комнату, опьяняя. 

Боль всегда была преходящей в жизни Дженсена, его тело исцелялось раньше, чем он успевал ее почувствовать. Но сейчас все, чего ему хочется – это суметь почувствовать боль, и чтобы она не проходила. Проснуться в постели Джареда, с синяками, оставленными Джаредом по всему телу, с ноющей болью в заднице от члена Джареда. Он знает, что это пустые желания, что утром он проснется с безупречным, как у новорожденного, телом, но, боже, как же ему сейчас хочется чувствовать все ее малейшие нюансы.

\- Я готов, Джаред, давай, трахни меня, пожалуйста, - умоляет Дженсен, вытаскивая пальцы и хватаясь за плечо Джареда.

Тот теряется на мгновение, потом матерится.

\- Эмм… у меня нет… черт. Я был только с Сэнди, я чист, клянусь.

Дженсен понимает, что Джаред говорит о презервативах, и едва сдерживает смех. Как рассказать кому-то, что у тебя за всю жизнь даже простуды не было, не говоря уже о венерических заболеваниях? Что твое тело умеет волшебным образом исцеляться, и умение это выходит далеко за рамки обычной иммунной системы? Он решает обойти эту тему.

Дженсен наклоняется к уху Джареда и говорит, чего именно хочет, низким, полным желания голосом:

\- Джаред, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня так сильно, как только сможешь, а потом, когда твоя сперма будет капать мне на бедра, я хочу, чтобы ты перевернул меня и использовал ее как смазку, чтобы трахнуть меня еще раз.

Потом он толкает Джареда вниз, сам забирается сверху и насаживается не его член одним плавным скользящим движением, до самого основания. Они стонут в унисон, и Дженсену кажется, что он сейчас умрет, и это будет самая прекрасная из всех возможных смертей.

\- Блядь, Дженсен, - шипит Джаред сквозь зубы, вцепляясь Дженсену в бедра так, что у любого другого человека остались бы синяки. Дженсен упирается руками ему в грудь, скользкую от пота, и, впиваясь пальцами, начинает двигаться. Джаред очень скоро включается в процесс, и, уперевшись ступнями в кровать, подкидывает бедра вверх, когда Дженсен скользит вниз. Дженсен находит нужный угол, чтобы член Джаред задевал простату на каждом толчке, и запрокидывает голову в экстазе. 

\- О боже, Дженсен, я сейчас… - сипит Джаред, обхватывая одной рукой его болезненно напряженный член.

\- Да, Джаред, давай, в меня, давай же, я хочу, - хрипло выдыхает Дженсен, чувствуя, как оргазм пузырится внутри, а потом кончает на руку и грудь Джареда. Его мышцы сжимаются вокруг члена, и с полузадушенным вскриком Джаред изливается глубоко внутри него. Дженсен валится ему на грудь, и они долго загнанно дышат в унисон, пока Джаред не перекатывает их по кровати и не рыкает ему в губы:

\- Ты ведь помнишь, о чем говорил, да?

Дженсен чувствует, как член Джареда снова начинает твердеть. Внутри у него скользко от смазки и спермы, член входит гладко, и в то же время немного жжет. 

\- Да, черт, Джаред, я знал, что у тебя все получится с гейским сексом.

Джаред счастливо смеется, а потом вгоняет член так глубоко, как только возможно, ловя губами крик Дженсена, не давая ему перебудить весь дом. 

\- Ты должен вести себя тише, - говорит он, скалясь, и касается пальцами входа, там, где они соединяются в одно целое. Дырочка Дженсена, ярко-розовая и тугая, растянута вокруг его ствола, и когда Джаред медленно толкается внутрь и наружу, то видит, как белые ниточки спермы капают с ее краев. 

\- Боже, Дженсен, ты такой горячий, - выдыхает Джаред, проталкивая палец сквозь тугие мышцы, рядом со своим членом. Дженсен стонет, но отчаянно насаживается на палец. – Да, вот так, ты молодец, блядь, - восхищенно приговаривает Джаред, проталкивая второй палец, надавливая ими на простату, одновременно трахая Дженсена плавными неглубокими движениями. Это должно быть больно, проклятье, должно быть, но Дженсен не ощущает ничего, кроме резкого удовольствия, когда кончает себе на живот во второй раз. Его зад крепко сжимается, и Джаред едва успевает вытащить пальцы, прежде чем валится на Дженсена всем телом и трахает его жестко, без всякого ритма, пока тоже не кончает.

Потом скатывается с него, боясь раздавить, крепко прижимает к себе и смеется.

\- Похоже, просмотр гей-порно пошел на пользу.

Мозг Дженсена отказывается соображать, поэтому он только бормочет «мхм» и прижимается к Джареду так тесно, как только возможно. 

\- Дженсен, - говорит Джаред и замолкает.

Туман в голове Дженсена немного рассеивается.

\- Да, Джаред.

Джаред наклоняется и целует его.

\- Ничего, просто… спасибо.

Дженсену кажется, что он хочет еще что-то сказать. То, что хочет сказать и сам Дженсен. Но Джаред молчит, и это нормально. На сегодня хватит и этого. Дженсен улыбается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Астория - микрорайон в Квинсе, в северо-западной части Нью-Йорка  
> Музей движущихся картинок - знаменитый музей истории кино, телевидения и компьютерной анимации, основанный на месте киностудии Kaufman Studios


	4. Chapter 4

_Джаред_

\- Изобретательности в этом доме катастрофически не хватает, - заявляет Миша, открывая третью по счету подарочную коробку с брюками.

\- Знаешь, прийти с работы и застать тебя в юбке хула[***](http://perchik74.ru/product/jubka-hula-80-sm/)… для меня это стало последней каплей, приятель, - защищается Джаред.

\- Ты просто обиделся, что я не дал тебе потрогать свои кокосы.

\- Да, Миша, кого ж еще, кроме тебя, я смогу полапать за орешки.

Все остальные в комнате недовольно ворчат, а Джаред смеется и уворачивается от запущенной в голову подушки.

\- Папочка, а разве у Миши есть орешки? – непосредственно интересуется Кэт, отрываясь от нового набора акварельных красок.

\- Ты плохо влияешь на ребенка, Джаред, - насмешливо выговаривает ему Миша и плотнее запахивает полы шелкового кимоно.

\- Кэт, перестань слушать взрослые разговоры и открывай подарки. – Джаред игнорирует Мишу и кидает дочери очередную коробку.

\- Отличный отвлекающий маневр, - усмехается Дженсен, наклоняясь ближе, и, поколебавшись, быстро целует Джареда в уголок рта.  
Джаред улыбается в ответ и даже не краснеет, когда вокруг раздаются свист и одобрительное улюлюканье. Кэт радостно смеется, и для Джареда это главное.

Раздается звонок в дверь, и все удивленно смотрят друг на друга. Кто мог бы придти к ним ранним рождественским утром? Чад у своих родителей, но кроме него больше некому, поэтому Джаред идет открывать. Но за порогом вместо Мюррея оказывается курьер из службы доставки.

\- У меня подарок для Кэтрин Падалеки, - курьер читает зажатую в руке бумажку, с трудом выговаривая фамилию.

Джаред с удивлением смотрит на него.

\- А сказано, от кого он?

Курьер безразлично пожимает плечами, явно недовольный необходимостью работать в рождественское утро.

\- Нет. Распишитесь здесь.

Джаред расписывается за маленький пакет и возвращается в гостиную.

\- Кэт, по-моему, бабушка с дедушкой прислали тебе подарок.

\- Еще подарок! Дай мне, папочка, пожа-а-алуйста, - восторженно кричит она и выхватывает пакет из рук раньше, чем Джаред успевает его осмотреть. Сорвав упаковку, она достает маленькую коробочку для украшений. Внутри оказывается небольшой медальон, и ей удается расстегнуть защелку, чтобы заглянуть внутрь.

\- Что там, Кит-Кэт? Дай мне посмотреть, - просит Джаред, заметив, как странно замерла Кэт. Она прижимает большой палец к тому, что находится в медальоне, и стоит, застыв на месте.

\- Кэт, - Дженсен встает со своего места на полу у дивана, окликая ее, и в голосе у него слышится тревога.

\- Папочка, мне нехорошо, - шепчет Кэт сипло. 

И внезапно в комнате воцаряется хаос.

\- Мать твою! – вопит Крис, когда каминные часы проносятся всего в дюйме над его головой. Диванные подушки и коробки от подарков летают по комнате, будто находятся в центре урагана. Собаки истерично лают и носятся кругами.

\- Дженсен, останови ее! – кричит Данниль, и Джаред совершенно не понимает, почему она обращается к Дженсену. Он пытается подобраться к дочери, но в него летят книги с полок, сбивая с ног. 

\- Кэт! – зовет он, но его заглушает непонятное пронзительное жужжание, словно вокруг них работают гигантские шлифовальные станки. Предметы летают вокруг, и Джаред едва может видеть, как Дженсен опускается около Кэт на колени и кладет руки ей на плечи. Секунду спустя все так же внезапно прекращается. Летавшие предметы падают на пол, шум стихает, а Кэт смотрит Дженсену прямо в глаза, как зомби, на щеках у нее подсыхают слезы. Джаред осматривается вокруг, потом бросается к дочери, опускаясь на пол рядом с ней, но она не сводит взгляда с Дженсена.

\- Дженсен, что происходит? Кэт, малышка, посмотри на папочку, - умоляет Джаред. Он совершенно не представляет, что делать. Он оглядывается на своих соседей, которые смотрят на них в шоке. Данниль и Крис бросают взгляды друг на друга, а Миша выглядит почти виноватым. Джареда переполняет ярость.

\- Кто-нибудь скажет мне, что, мать вашу, происходит?!

\- Она проявилась, - говорит Дженсен так тихо, что Джаред едва его слышит. Он не сводит глаз с Кэт, как будто между ними какая-то странная связь. 

\- И какого черта это значит? – Джареду кажется, что его голова в огне. Каждый нерв полыхает, словно крича ему валить из этой комнаты, из этого дома, от этих людей. 

Дженсен наконец смотрит на него, не убирая рук с плеч Кэт. В глазах у него столько грусти и усталости, будто за прошедшие три минуты он постарел лет на двадцать. 

\- Джаред, то, что я собираюсь сейчас сказать, тебе будет очень трудно понять, но ты должен знать – я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль.

\- Дженсен, что, черт возьми, происходит? – шепчет Джаред, его злость сменяется обидой и снова злостью со скоростью молнии. 

\- Кэт только что проявила свои способности. Она, вероятно, телекинетик. Я – эмпат со способностью исцелять себя и других. Данни – психометрик. Миша просто странный. – Дженсен пытается шуткой смягчить ситуацию, но его голос дрожит, и Джаред в ужасе. Он хватает Кэт на руки и пятится назад, осматриваясь вокруг, как загнанное животное. 

\- Это безумие. Вы все чокнутые.

Дженсен вздрагивает, и Джаред хочет чувствовать себя виноватым, но у него в руках Кэт, и что-то страшное происходит с ней, и Джаред ничего не понимает.

\- Джаред, все будет хорошо, мы ей поможем. – Данниль делает шаг вперед, протягивая руку, пытаясь дотронуться до него, но он шарахается в сторону. Он все еще прижимает Кэт к груди, будто щит. Его начинает трясти, когда он понимает, какая обмякшая она в его руках, хотя глаза у нее открыты, и смотрит она осознанно. 

\- О господи, вы с ней это сделали, - выкрикивает Джаред, начиная понимать. – Вы наложили на нее какое-то странное заклятье. И на меня… боже, Дженсен, все это было фокусом, какой-то извращенной игрой. Все, что я чувствовал, это все какой-то чертов трюк, который ты проделал с моей головой. Господи, что ты с нами сделал?

У Дженсена по щекам катятся слезы, и Джаред чувствует слабый укол вины, но тут же загоняет это чувство подальше. Дженсен обманул его, предал его, пытался превратить его ребенка в какую-то мерзость. 

\- Джаред, пожалуйста, просто выслушай меня. Это не трюк, все по-настоящему. Я люблю тебя, Джаред, я люблю Кэт. Послушай меня, пожалуйста, - умоляет его Дженсен, пытаясь подойти ближе. Джаред яростно мотает головой и пятится из комнаты. 

\- Я не позволю тебе превратить мою дочь в уродца вроде тебя, - выплевывает он и выбегает из дома, не слушая раздающиеся за спиной рыдания.

_Дженсен_

Силы Дженсена проявились за неделю до смерти его родителей.

Парня звали Джастин. У него были светлые, выгоревшие под техасским солнцем волосы и маленькая ямочка на подбородке, на которую Дженсен пялился во время уроков английского. Он состоял в клубе дебатов, играл главную роль в школьной пьесе и был предметом обожания многих своих одноклассников.

И однажды вечером Джастин поцеловал Дженсена под трибунами школьного стадиона. Это было на первом году Дженсена в старшей школе, поздней весной, когда в воздухе только начинала разливаться ленивая жара. Джастин обнял Дженсена за шею, и Дженсен был в таком шоке, что безропотно приоткрыл рот. Джастин был на год старше и явно знал, что именно нужно делать языком, когда скользнул им внутрь, лизнув нижнюю губу Дженсена и проведя по зубам. 

Это был первый поцелуй Дженсена, и хотя он длился, вероятно, всего несколько секунд, Дженсену показалось, что земля перестала вращаться вокруг своей оси. Джастин оторвался от него, улыбаясь, и Дженсен не думал, что в его жизни когда-нибудь будет что-то лучше. 

Минуту спустя Джастин сверкнул улыбкой и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Но был остановлен уперевшейся ему в грудь рукой и злобным шипением «гребаный педик» перед тем, как Тупица Рик из футбольной команды начал его избивать. Дженсен, к своему вечному стыду, прятался за трибунами, пока Рик в последний раз не пнул Джастина по ребрам и не убежал, плюнув в него напоследок.

Словно электричество потекло по венам Дженсена, когда он подполз к избитому Джастину. Как будто каждый нерв в его теле находился в огне, и единственное, что, казалось, имело для Дженсена смысл – лежащий на траве Джастин. 

Несколько минут спустя Джастин сел, ошеломленно глядя на него. Лицо его по-прежнему было в крови, но порезы, из которых она недавно лилась, исчезли. Джастин осторожно коснулся ребер, потом надавил сильнее, как будто не мог поверить, что они больше не болят. Он начал отодвигаться от Дженсена, не вставая, просто пятился назад, будто Дженсен был заразным.

Дженсен лежал на траве, слабость, какой он никогда не чувствовал раньше, охватила его, словно прикосновение к Джастину высосало из него все силы.

\- Джастин, - прохрипел он, и даже голос его звучал обессилено. Джастин подскочил на месте и бросился бежать. Больше Дженсен его не видел.

Дженсен вернулся домой и плакал в маминых объятиях, а она говорила ему, какой он чудесный и особенный, их идеальный мальчик. Час спустя пришел с работы отец, и вдвоем они спокойно рассказали ему об их семейном наследии, о силе, которая бежала в их крови и в крови их родителей, и многих поколений их предков. Отец сказал – они считали, что, может быть, Дженсен никогда не проявится, потому что обычно силы давали о себе знать в более раннем возрасте. Родители улыбались друг другу, Дженсену и гладили его по волосам, будто то, из-за чего Джастин смотрел на него, как на циркового уродца, на самом деле было чем-то хорошим.

Они разрешили ему не ходить в школу до конца недели, а потом наступил понедельник, они переоценили свои собственные силы и умерли, оставив Дженсена ни с чем. Тем же вечером Дженсен попытался вскрыть себе вены, но раны затягивались еще до того, как он успевал порезать слишком глубоко. Так что он просто прятался в своей спальне и плакал, пока за ним не приехали из Службы защиты детей. 

Несколько недель спустя его взяли к себе Кейны. Он почти не говорил больше трех слов за раз и отказывался прикасаться к кому-либо, боясь, что они узнают, что сквозь кожу почувствуют, какой он фрик. Учебный год подходил к концу, а его надо было устраивать в новую школу, так что Кейны решили отложить это до осени. Миссис Кейн пекла ему блинчики, когда он выбирался из своей комнаты ближе к полудню, и только хмыкала тихо, когда он вздрагивал от ее прикосновений. Мистер Кейн выжидал месяц, чтобы спросить, не хочет ли он помочь навести порядок в сарае, и Дженсен согласился, потому что пялиться на потолок комнаты становилось все утомительней, а физический труд помог бы ему забыться.

Через неделю, помогая мистеру Кейну строить скворечник, Дженсен разбил молотком палец и не догадывался, что Крис стоял неподалеку, наблюдая, как затягивается рана и срастаются кости.

\- Ловкий фокус, - протянул Крис. Тогда его лицо было еще чистым, чернила не покрывали кожу, ярко-синие глаза блестели под прямыми бровями, а надо ртом не было синтетических усов. Он был обычным пятнадцатилетним подростком, а не диким котом, художником или лучшим другом Дженсена. 

Дженсен запаниковал и лихорадочно начал оглядываться, ища, куда бы сбежать. На лице Криса появилось непонятное выражение, но оно совсем не было похоже на отвращение.

\- Если захочешь когда-нибудь об этом поговорить, то знаешь, где меня найти.

И тогда Дженсен рассмеялся, впервые за много недель.

\- В комнате рядом с моей?

Крис в ответ ярко улыбнулся, и Дженсен понял, что только что произнес самое длинное предложение с тех пор, как появился на пороге дома Кейнов. Крис потрепал его по плечу, и Дженсен не стряхнул его руку. Внезапно он почувствовал, что может начать все сначала.

До первого курса в университете Техаса Дженсен не использовал свои способности к исцелению. К тому моменту Крис уже начал работать над своим лицом, и хотя Остин был намного либеральнее пригорода Далласа, но и там было еще достаточно людей, которые не принимали тех, кто от них отличался. И исцеляя синяки на лице Криса, едва заметные под чернилами татуировки, Дженсен пытался не думать о том, как смотрел на него Джастин.

Сразу после окончания университета они переехали в Нью-Йорк, и Крис устроился учеником к художнику-татуировщику в салоне в Ист-Вилледж. Через месяц, напиваясь саке в ресторанчике в Маленьком Токио, они познакомились с Данниль. После третьей порции она принялась гладить рукой лицо Криса и замерла, коснувшись пирсинга прямо над верхней губой. Это был первый кусочек металла, появившийся на его лице. Крис носил маленький круглый шарик в кармане три года, вытаскивая время от времени, дотрагиваясь до него так, будто в нем хранилось все его будущее. Крис затаил дыхание, а Данниль чуть моргнула, поглаживая шарик, глаза у нее наполнились слезами. 

Годы спустя, перебрав с Мерло, она объяснила им, что, коснувшись маленького кусочка металла, увидела все, о чем мечтал и на что надеялся Крис, будучи подростком. А у Дженсена болело сердце от осознания того, как безумно ему хочется, чтобы и у него был кто-то, кто знал бы его так же хорошо.

С Жен Данниль познакомилась в Новом Орлеане, когда та переживала свой период любви к Теннеси Уильямсу. Данниль только что приняли в Нью-Йоркский университет, а Жен всегда любила свою альма-матер, поэтому решила еще раз туда поступить за компанию с Данниль. Дженсен так и не понял, как ей это удалось, но хакерство, похоже, было одним из многих талантов Жен, наряду с умением вести дебаты о квантовой физике и изводить самого Дженсена. 

По выходным Жен любила стоять на Юнион Сквер*** и петь песни, которым научила ее Жозефина Бейкер*** в то десятилетие, что Жен провела, шатаясь по Парижу. А Миша любил сидеть на скамейке и наблюдать, как она покачивает бедрами в такт мелодии. Данниль потащила Криса и Дженсена в центр, чтобы «поддержать» Жен в тот день, когда Миша встал на одно колено и преподнес ей кожаный браслет, купленный у одного из лавочников, что расположились рядом с Зеленым рынком***. Жен только фыркнула (в последнее время она проводила слишком много времени с Крисом), помогла Мише подняться и пригласила его выпить в их компании.

Месяц спустя они сидели на деревянной скамейке в Пивном саду, ели картофельные оладьи со сметаной и запивали их «Пилзнером».

\- Я вампир, - заявила вдруг Жен. Все резко замолчали. Пожав плечами, Жен выпустила клыки и провела по ним языком. – Видите?

\- Я психометрик. Я вижу прошлое и эмоции людей, когда прикасаюсь к их вещам, - сказала Данниль, сплетая пальцы с пальцами Жен в знак солидарности. 

У Дженсена внутри все перевернулось, оладьи в желудке вдруг стали тяжелыми. Крис посмотрел на него выжидающе.

\- Я могу исцелять людей, - произнес Дженсен тихо. – И себя, я могу исцелять себя.

Он никогда раньше не говорил это вслух, и слова признания казались ему странными. 

\- Мой пенис ненавидит искусственные ткани, - добавил Миша, снимая напряжение, и с презрением посмотрел на свои джинсы и смешной синий свитер.

Несколько часов спустя они все еще смеялись, когда Дженсен вдруг понял, что снова обрел семью.

***  
\- Ты сделал все, что мог, Джен. – Миша серьезен, кажется, впервые за несколько лет. Он стоит у кухонного стола со стаканом какого-то травяного коктейля в руках и смотрит на Дженсена грустными глазами. Дженсен не спал десять дней. Все, о чем он может думать – как сильно Джаред ненавидит его. То, что Джаред ушел, это не самое страшное. Дженсен умеет справляться с потерями, даже с самыми тяжелыми. Но одна только мысль, что Джаред считает все произошедшее между ними результатом какого-то заклятья или фокуса… этого Дженсен не может вынести.

\- Он не знает, как управляться с ней, Миша. Ей нужен тот, кто понимает ее силы, может помочь ей научить пользоваться ими правильно, - говорит Дженсен хриплым от долгого молчания голосом. Он трет рукой лицо и рассеянно замечает, что ему стоит побриться, если он хочет хоть немного снова походить на обычного человека. 

Ха, обычного. Просто смешно.

Звонит телефон, и Дженсен морщится от шума. Голова гудит, и даже проклятая способность к исцелению, похоже, не может (или не хочет) ему помочь. Когда он мечтал почувствовать боль, то совсем не имел в виду эмоциональную.

\- Дженсен! – кричит Данниль, вбегая в кухню. На лице у нее чистейшая паника, и Дженсену становится страшно. 

\- Данни, что случилось? Что-то с Джаредом?

Она мотает головой.

\- Это Кэт. Звонил ее учитель, они не могут связаться с Джаредом. Мне кажется, она проявилась в школе, и теперь они не могут ее найти. Ты должен поехать туда, Джен, поговорить с ними!

\- Блядь, дерьмо, да, Данни, я еду. Ты что-нибудь узнала? Кто мог прислать этот медальон? 

Данниль работала с медальоном с самого Рождества, но на нем, похоже, стояли какие-то магические блоки. Кто бы ни послал его, он определенно знал о людях со способностями и не хотел, чтобы информация, которую содержал медальон, стала доступной. 

\- Нет пока, но узнаю. Мы со всем этим разберемся, но сейчас ты должен идти. – Данниль быстро обнимает его и подталкивает к двери.  
Дженсен старается не нарушать правила, пока едет к школе, и, вбежав наконец в кабинет, застает там Джули и еще одного человека - вероятно, директора.

\- Здравствуйте, я Дженсен, сосед Джареда. – Дженсен знает, что это ложь, но без нее сейчас не обойтись. 

\- О, так это вы Дженсен. Кэт все время о вас говорит, - замечает Джули и краснеет, и это значит, что она точно знает, кто он для Джареда.

Был. Кем он был для Джареда. В прошедшем времени.

\- Вы сказали, что не можете дозвониться до Джареда? – Дженсен возвращает ее к главному.

\- Здравствуйте, я Джим Бивер, директор школы, - стоящий рядом с Джули пожилой мужчина представляется, коротко пожимая руку Дженсена. – Мы несколько раз звонили ему на мобильный и рабочий номера, но он не отвечает. Уроки заканчиваются через пятнадцать минут, так что мы надеемся, он появится, чтобы забрать Кэт.

Дженсен проглатывает ком в горле.

\- Но Кэт не здесь.

Джим с Джули обмениваются взглядами, потом Джули неуверенно качает головой.

\- На перемене произошел… инцидент…

О Боже.

\- Какой инцидент?

Джули потирает виски, как будто это может помочь ей избавиться от воспоминаний. 

\- Очень странный. Мэнди Коэн что-то ей сказала, и Кэт замерла посреди площадки, а потом внезапно все вокруг начало летать, как во время урагана – мячи, обувь, которую дети сняли, все, что не было прикреплено. Все дети забегали в панике, а Кэт так и стояла, словно замороженная, и у нее был такой взгляд…

Джули начинает трясти, и Дженсен отводит глаза.

\- А что было с Кэт потом? – спрашивает он. Голос у него дрожит, потому что Дженсен знает, что ничего хорошего не услышит.

\- Я не знаю, правда. Все были в панике, а когда все закончилось, она просто исчезла. Мы обыскали школу и территорию вокруг, но не нашли ее.

Джим явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, прекрасно понимая последствия пропажи ребенка с территории школы. 

\- Дженсен, я надеюсь, вам удастся успокоить Джареда, когда он здесь появится. А потом он сможет решить, хочет ли он вызвать полицию. 

Дженсен мотает головой.  
\- Нет, не звоните им. Я поговорю с Джаредом, и мы решим, как должны действовать.

Джули протягивает ему маленький розовый кроссовок. В таких ходила Кэт.

\- Он был на площадке. Она, наверное, потеряла его перед тем, как исчезнуть.

Дженсен берет кроссовок, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, чтобы справиться с Джаредом, когда придет время. Оно приходит десять минут спустя, когда Джаред появляется в школе.

\- Привет, Джаред, - тихо говорит Дженсен, не в силах отвести глаз от единственного человека, которого он любил. Джаред ужасно выглядит: небритый, в помятой одежде, с синяками под глазами. Какой-то частичкой сознания Дженсен даже рад, что Джаред тоже страдает, но потом вспоминает, что собирается сказать ему. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – цедит Джаред сквозь зубы, зло глядя на Дженсена.

Дженсен медленно приближается к Джареду, словно к испуганному, необъезженному коню, и понижает голос, чтобы Джули и Джим его не слышали.

\- Мне позвонили из школы, когда не смогли связаться с тобой. Похоже, Кэт снова проявила силы, а потом, в сутолоке, пропала.  
\- Пропала? – глаза Джареда недоверчиво распахиваются, когда он видит кроссовок в руке Дженсена. – Это ты виноват? Что ты сделал?

Дженсен даже не предполагал, что может быть так больно. 

\- Я клянусь могилой своих родителей, что не имею к этому никакого отношения. Я думаю, Кэт похитили, и это сделал тот же человек, что прислал ей медальон. Джаред, послушай меня, мы считаем, ее спровоцировало то, что было в медальоне, и это было сделано нарочно.

Джаред трет и без того покрасневшие глаза. 

\- Господи, Дженсен, что же мне делать? Это все какая-то бессмыслица. Она просто маленькая девочка. Бога ради, у нее нет никаких сил. Что это вообще значит?

Голос Дженсена крепнет.

\- Джаред, послушай меня. Твоя дочь пропала, но мы можем вернуть ее. Пока мы разговариваем, Данни работает с медальоном. Это ее способность, и у нее хорошо получается. Ты должен пойти со мной, и мы выясним, где Кэт и как вернуть ее. Жизнью клянусь, Джаред, я верну ее тебе.

Джаред смотрит ему в глаза, и Дженсен видит это, хотя и на мгновение – страстное желание поверить ему, довериться. Оно тут же исчезает, сменяясь холодной сталью, но Дженсену этого достаточно, чтобы понять – Джаред пойдет с ним.

\- Хорошо, пошли, - Дженсен кивает, хватает Джареда за руку и ведет к машине. Как только они подъезжают к дому, им навстречу выбегает Данниль.

\- Это Роше.

Джаред смотрит на нее, приоткрыв рот.

\- Себастьян Роше? Адвокат?

\- Проклятье, я так и знал, - ругается Дженсен. Он так зол на себя. Ведь еще несколько месяцев назад, пожимая Роше руку, он почувствовал, что с ним что-то не так. И ничего не случилось бы, если бы он тогда раскусил ублюдка.

\- Да, это он. – Данниль ведет их в гостиную.

\- Ты видела что-нибудь еще? Причину? Мотив? – допытывается Дженсен.

Она раздраженно мотает головой.

\- Я не смогла рассмотреть много, потому что на медальоне что-то вроде блокировки. Все, что я могу сказать – у него есть некие психические способности, но они подпитываются способностями других людей. Мне кажется, он будто поглощает их, но я не уверена в тонкостях.

\- Это такое безумие, поверить не могу, что я вообще вас слушаю, - Джаред смеется немного истерично, и Дженсен берет его за плечи и хорошенько встряхивает.

\- Джаред, прекрати, черт возьми. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты мне не веришь. Что ты думаешь, будто я мог все это подстроить. Черт, да посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что не видел, на что была способна Кэт в Рождество. – Дженсен знает, что чересчур суров, но у них нет времени играть в игры.

\- Хорошо. Я не знаю, во что верить, но прямо сейчас это единственная версия, так что ладно, - сдается Джаред, но взгляд у него по-прежнему настороженный, и он не может смотреть Дженсену в глаза.

Тут вмешивается Данниль, показывая на кроссовок, который Дженсен все еще держит в руке.

\- Это принадлежит Кэт? Он был на ней, когда она пропала?

Дженсен кидает кроссовок ей.

\- Да, черт, вот. Можешь что-нибудь узнать?

Глаза Данниль мерцают, когда она крепко сжимает кроссовок обеими руками. 

\- Ее забрал телохранитель Роше. У него есть способность… я ее чувствую. Мне кажется… сила? Суперсила. Она оставила след на кроссовке, когда он забирал Кэт.

\- О Боже! – Джаред прикрывает рот рукой, плечи у него трясутся. Дженсен касается его, но Джаред стряхивает его руку.

\- Все хорошо, она не ранена, - успокаивает Джареда Данниль. Она накручивает на палец шнурок. – Я вижу, куда он забрал ее. Это склад недалеко от воды. На Лонг Айленде. Я могу отвезти вас туда.

\- И как мне все это понимать? Ты трогаешь чертов ботинок моей дочки и говоришь, что можешь видеть, как какой-то суперсильный маньяк тащит ее на какой-то склад? Это безумие! – К концу фразы Джаред уже кричит, и Дженсену хочется успокоить его, но он знает, что сделает только хуже.

\- Так, вы закончили со спорами? Потому что сейчас самое время использовать то, что увидела Данни, и придумать план, как спасти твою малышку, - вмешивается Крис, входя в гостиную вместе с Жен и Мишей. – И да, мы идем все вместе.

\- Даже я, - нервно поддакивает Миша.

Джаред смотрит на него недоверчиво.

\- Ты несколько лет не выходил из дома.

\- Она и наша малышка, Джаред, - тихо отвечает Миша. На мгновение Джаред выглядит пораженным, а потом его глаза подозрительно блестят.

\- Так, значит, план. – Он откашливается и садится рядом с остальными, чтобы решить, как спасти свою дочь.

_Джаред_

Джаред не может поверить, что он позволил своей девочке жить в доме, полном сумасшедших.

Ладно, может быть, они говорят правду, но в любом случае все они точно не в своем уме.

Его дочь пропала, а он может полагаться только на девицу в кафтане, у которой психические видения появляются, когда она дотрагивается до ботинка, и на парня, который врал ему с момента их первой встречи. Последние десять дней Джаред жил в гостевой комнате у родителей Чада. Только он и Кэт, едва помещающиеся на маленькой кровати. В своем лихорадочном бегстве из дома он даже оставил собак в безумной надежде, что они не пострадают. В тот день он знал только, что должен уйти, должен хоть как-то обезопасить своего ребенка. 

Стоя у склада на Лонг Айленде под пронизывающим до костей ветром, он удивляется, как из него мог получиться настолько никудышный отец. Может быть, МакКои правы, может, Кэт будет лучше без него. 

\- Прости, Сэнди, - бормочет он и отворачивается, когда Дженсен смотрит на него с грустью.

Миша отвечает за первый шаг их совершенно нелепого плана. Джаред не помнит, в чем он заключается, только знает, что это связано с Мишей, одетым в костюм химической защиты и убеждающим одинокого охранника (Данниль настаивает, что тот не в курсе творящихся на складе темных делишек) в том, что он из ЦКЗ и что требуется срочно освободить помещение под угрозой неизбежной и мучительной смерти.

Четыре минуты спустя человек в форме охранника убегает от склада, как будто тот горит, а Миша, сняв маску, машет им от дверей. Джаред немного ошарашен, но Дженсен только усмехается и ведет его внутрь.

\- Не стоит недооценивать силу убеждения Миши, - говорит Дженсен. Миша снимает шлем и обмахивается.

\- Господи, мой пенис просто подыхает, - бормочет он.

Они идут по длинному, устрашающе тихому коридору. Данниль сказала, что с Роше только его телохранитель, на чьи суперсилы он полагается. Джаред надеется, что высокомерие Роше поможет им вернуть Кэт. 

Шаг второй их плана – преодоление пересекающих коридор лазерных лучей, каждый из которых может включить сигнализацию. Через неделю после переезда Джаред обнаружил, что «качели» Криса на самом деле система блоков, на которой он подвешивает себя за крюки. Как бы ужасно это не выглядело, годы работы с системой подвесов и блоков помогли Крису набраться опыта, необходимого для завершения второго этапа.

Джареду и Дженсену удается удержать Криса достаточно долго, чтобы он смог пролезть в вентиляционное отверстие в потолке и соорудить импровизированный подвесной мост. Потом Крис обвязывается ремнями и цепляется ими за крючки, прикрепленные к свисающим с потолочных панелей веревкам. Джаред с благоговением наблюдает, как Крис передвигается под потолком, прямо над перекрещенными лазерными лучами, как странная помесь скалолаза, Тарзана и Тома Круза из «Миссия: невыполнима». Скрепя сердце, он должен признать, что Крис намного круче него, и Кэт очень удачно выбрала себе лучшего друга.

Наконец, Крис нажимает на кнопку, отключающую сигнализацию. Подмигнув, он приглашает всю их компанию двигаться дальше. За дверью в конце коридора, перед панелью с экранами камер безопасности, сидит огромный лысый оруженосец Роше, похитивший Кэт из школы. Жен поворачивается, ухмыляясь.

\- Ребята, этим я займусь.

Джаред недоверчиво смотрит на Дженсена. Эту часть плана ему не объяснили. 

\- В Жен роста – метр с кепкой. Как она справится с этим Гигантором?

\- Жен 227 лет и она вампир, - просто отвечает Миша. И посмотрев на свою подружку с неприкрытой страстью, добавляет: - И она охренительная.

У Джареда глаза чуть не вываливаются из орбит, и он оглядывается на Дженсена, который нервно хихикает.

\- Об этом я забыл упомянуть, а? Ну, говорят, слишком много информации за один раз – это плохо.

\- Эй, великан, помнишь меня? – окликает Жен телохранителя, который разворачивается с удивлением на лице. Но когда он видит, кому принадлежит неожиданно раздавшийся голос, на его лице появляется опасная ухмылка. Его маленькие усики дергаются, и Джареду становится страшно за Жен, неважно, вампир она (господи, что за бред?) или нет. 

\- И кто это у нас здесь? – усмехается телохранитель, выпрямляется в полный рост и бросается на Жен. 

\- Ты связался не с той семьей, жирный ублюдок, - хмыкает та, а потом в буквальном смысле летит ему навстречу и резко пинает в грудь. Он со стоном отшатывается, но относительно быстро приходит в себя. 

\- Ах ты, тупая сука!

\- Смотри, кого ты называешь сукой! – рычит Жен и снова кидается на толстяка. Ее вдруг ставшие очень острыми ногти впиваются ему в лицо, дезориентируя настолько, что он падает на спину. Жен, не тратя времени, запрыгивает телохранителю на грудь и наносит несколько сильных ударов в челюсть, вырубая его. В комнате воцаряется мертвая тишина. Жен поворачивается к ним, пальцы у нее в крови, и Джаред смотрит на нее в ужасе. 

\- О господи, она собирается пить его кровь? – бормочет он, конкретно ни к кому не обращаясь.

\- Нет, конечно, моя девушка – не изменщица, - шипит ему Миша, а Жен с брезгливой гримасой вытирает руки о рубашку телохранителя. 

\- Хотя раньше бывало, - она закатывает глаза, когда Миша поднимает ее, будто она ничего не весит, и прижимает к своему защитному костюму.

\- Джен, Джаред, смотрите! – Крис показывает на один из мониторов. На нем видно четкое изображение комнаты, где находится Кэт. К девочке подсоединен какой-то непонятный аппарат, а в нескольких футах от нее беспечно прохаживается Роше.

\- Чертов ублюдок, я прикончу этого сукина сына! – сцепив зубы, Джаред впечатывает кулак в стол.

\- Мы с Крисом пойдем и выясним, в какой они комнате. – Данниль хватает Криса за руку и выбегает в коридор. Миша, отодвинув Джареда в сторону, включает звук, чтобы они могли слышать, что говорит Роше.

\- Я долго следил за твоей мамой, Кэтрин. Как только я наткнулся на нее в этой маленькой конторке, я знал, что она будет идеальной. Ее сила была такой чистой, нетронутой. Бедная маленькая Сандра, она просто хотела быть обычной, - мурлычет Роше на экране. Джаред оглядывается лихорадочно, но все остальные вокруг него выглядят такими же озадаченными. Роше подходит ближе к Кэт и наклоняется. – Но в конце она стала очень слабой, твоя мама. Она пыталась применить против меня свои силы, но даже не догадывалась, с чем имеет дело. Думала, сможет победить меня силой своего разума, но мой был сильнее. И ее мозг лопнул, так же, как лопнет и твой, Кэтрин, если ты будешь сопротивляться.

У Джареда перехватывает дыхание. Сэнди обладала способностями? И все время это знала? Господи, ему что, все вокруг врали?

\- Как она могла все время лгать мне? – вырывается у него.

\- Иногда просто боишься, что люди, которых ты любишь, разлюбят тебя, если узнают, кто ты на самом деле, - тихо говорит Дженсен, и в глазах у него столько грусти, что кажется, будто он тонет в ней. 

\- А тебе не кажется, что люди, которые тебя любят, должны сами за себя решать? – резко отвечает Джаред, и он почти благодарен Роше, когда тот снова начинает говорить.

\- Я ждал тебя столько, сколько мог. Заставил твоих бабушку и дедушку бороться за право опеки. Даже смешно, как легко было ими манипулировать. Я не люблю таких, Кэтрин, мне нравится, когда немного сопротивляются.

\- Контроль над разумом? – шепчет Дженсен и смотрит на Джареда, который на мгновение потерял дар речи.

Роше на экране продолжает:

\- Я был уверен, что проживание в доме, полном фриков, подтолкнет тебя, но нет, ты отказывалась проявляться. Но прядь маминых волос и небольшое заклинание, и все получилось, да, дорогуша? Одно маленькое прикосновение, и все в комнате пустилось в полет.

Джареду кажется, что его сейчас стошнит, и Дженсен, должно быть чувствует это, потому что кладет руку ему на плечо. Джаред смотрит на нее, только сейчас понимая, как Дженсену удавалось его раньше успокаивать. У Дженсена в буквальном смысле волшебные руки. Он отводит взгляд, но руку не стряхивает. Сейчас его устроит любой источник комфорта.

Роше подходит к Кэт еще ближе, слишком близко. Им приходится прислушиваться, чтобы разобрать его шепот.

\- Я использую твой разум, чтобы подпитать свой, Кэтрин. Из нас получится отличная команда.

Внезапно у них над головами вспыхивают искры, и все мониторы гаснут.

\- Сюда! – кричит Крис откуда-то из коридора. – Мы нашли комнату!

Никогда в жизни Джаред так быстро не бегал.

_Дженсен_

Дженсен едва может поверить в то, что только что услышал из уст Роше. Он думает о своих родителях, о том, знали ли они людей, подобных Роше, тех, кто использует силы других, чтобы подпитывать свои собственные. Он вспоминает, как они умерли, и задается вопросом. Он знает, что они пожертвовали своими жизнями, чтобы спасти группу умирающих детей, но теперь ему интересно, как эти дети вообще оказались настолько тяжело больны. Ему кажется, что только люди со способностями могли забрать столько жизненной силы его родителей, чтобы убить их.

Он отметает прошлое, когда Данниль касается панели доступа и видит код, отпирающий дверь, позволяющий им ворваться в комнату. Поток света окутывает их, и Дженсен прикрывает глаза, чтобы защитить их от яркой вспышки. Потом свет немного меркнет, но его достаточно, чтобы разглядеть - Роше стоит на коленях перед Кэт, а та бьется в агонии, из ушей у нее льется кровь, она кричит и не сводит с него взгляда, сопротивляясь изо всех сил. Дженсен никогда в жизни так никем не гордился, как ею сейчас, и если они останутся в живых, он убедится, чтобы Кэт об этом узнала.

\- Джаред, не лезь! – кричит он, когда Джаред бросается к дочери. – Ты сделаешь только хуже!

Кажется, проходят годы, хотя, на самом деле всего секунды, когда Роше с криком валится на пол, а Кэт оседает в кресле, закатив глаза. Дженсен, оттолкнув Джареда, кидается к Кэт и отцепляет ее от аппарата. Осторожно кладет на пол и пытается нащупать пульс, но не находит. Из носа и ушей у нее идет кровь, и Дженсен слышит, как за спиной всхлипывает Джаред. 

Он закрывает глаза и отключается от шума в комнате. Сделав глубокий вдох, он кладет обе руки прямо ей на сердце. Будто электрический ток устремляется по его венам, становится трудно дышать, но он не убирает руки. Он отдаст свою жизнь за нее, если придется, с радостью и не раздумывая. Тогда Джаред узнает, что Дженсен любит его и никогда не причинит ему боль. Всю свою жизнь Дженсен был одинок, но сейчас, прижимая руки к сердцу маленькой девочки, он чувствует такую связь, какой никогда ни с кем не чувствовал.

Гул в ушах заглушает все крики где-то на заднем плане, когда он наконец оседает на пол, надеясь, что сделал достаточно. Звуки доносятся до него будто сквозь тоннель.

Крис, приказывающий ему не сдаваться.

Джаред, говорящий, что любит его. Может, Дженсен уже мертв. Может быть, это рай.

Потом до него доносится голос Кэт, и если бы он мог управлять своим телом, но заплакал бы, потому что она жива, и Джаред никогда не будет одинок, как он.

И этого достаточно. Дженсен сделал достаточно.

Его сердце перестает биться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жозефина Бейкер - известная танцовщица и певица, родом из Америки, прославившаяся в Париже в 20-е годы   
> Юнион сквер - одна из главных площадей Манхэттена  
> Зеленый рынок - Green garden, фермерский рынок на Юнион Сквер


	5. Chapter 5

_Джаред_

\- Он всегда считал меня сумасшедшим, - говорит Крис тихо. Он сидит рядом с больничной кроватью Дженсена, опираясь локтем на боковой поручень. Джаред поднимает голову. Они долго молчали, и теперь голос Криса звучит неожиданно. Крис продолжает, дотрагиваясь до плеча Дженсена: - Он постоянно говорил, как мне повезло, что я обычный.

\- Ненавижу это слово, - бормочет Джаред, кладя руку на кровать с другой стороны, но не касаясь Дженсена. Крис коротко смеется.

\- Да, я тоже. – И после долгой паузы добавляет: - Он был так зациклен на своей ненормальности, что не мог понять – есть люди, которые не хотят быть как все.

У Джареда вытягивается лицо, и он улыбается жалко.  
\- Я не хотел этого говорить. Что он фрик. Просто все так быстро произошло…

\- Я знаю, Джаред, - перебивает его Крис. – И он тоже знает, глубоко внутри, под всей этой ерундой, которую он держит в себе. 

Крис достает из кармана бумажник и, покопавшись в нем, вытаскивает потрепанную фотографию. Без слов протягивает ее Джареду. На фото Крис и Дженсен, еще подростки, стоят в плавках рядом с каким-то озером. У Криса живое, чистое от чернил и металла лицо, а на губах - фирменная ухмылка. Если бы не она, Джаред вряд ли бы его узнал. У Дженсена волосы светлее, губы, кажется, еще полнее, вокруг глаз нет лучиков-морщинок, и весь он худенький и подтянутый. Он невероятно красив, но что-то в его лице вызывает у Джареда непонятную грусть. Дженсен слегка повернулся к Крису, не глядя в камеру, и на лице у него смешанное выражение настороженности и восторга. Как будто он не может поверить, что находится здесь и сейчас, что ему позволено делать что-то настолько простое, как купание в озере со своим другом. Что ему позволено на самом деле иметь друга. Позволено быть счастливым.

Они долго молчат, Крис дает Джареду время рассмотреть фотографию. Потом снова начинает говорить:

\- Он не знает, что я ношу ее с собой. Если б знал, наверное, надрал бы мне задницу. – Крис фыркает, а Джаред смеется, потому что привычность этого звука странным образом успокаивает, несмотря на то, что они сидят у постели лежащего в коме Дженсена. Крис забирает у Джареда фотографию и бросает на нее быстрый взгляд, прежде чем убрать обратно в бумажник. – Я ношу ее, потому что мне нравится напоминать себе, с чего мы начинали. Дженсен никогда до конца не избавится от своих внутренних демонов, но он нынешний совсем не похож на мальчика с этой фотографии. 

Крис закрывает глаза, словно снова чувствуя на лице легкий ветерок с озера. Джаред тоже прикрывает глаза и пытается его представить.

\- Тем днем, позже, я признался ему, что хочу сделать. Рассказал про планы на пирсинг, показал наброски татуировок для лица. Видел бы ты, как он взбесился! Черт, он швырнул в стену мой будильник. Думаю, он мне не врезал только потому, что боялся, что его заберут от нас.

\- Почему он так разозлился? – спрашивает Джаред, хотя уверен, что уже знает ответ.

Крис смотрит на спокойное лицо Дженсена, на трубки и провода и грустно улыбается.

\- Он сказал, что я эгоист, если мечтаю сделать из себя уродца. Что я не понимаю, каково это – жить, будучи не таким, как все.

\- И что ты ему ответил?

Крис дергает плечами.

\- Я сказал ему, что наша непохожесть на других делает нас сильными. Что жизнь бессмысленна, если мы не принимаем то, какими должны быть.

\- Довольно мудрые слова для подростка, а? – слабо улыбается Джаред.

\- Да, вот и он так же сказал, когда перестал орать. Чертов мальчишка. – Крис тихо смеется, потом смотрит на Джареда. – И не смей говорить ему, что я тебе это рассказал, потому что у него и сейчас есть повод, чтобы мне врезать.

И снова повисает молчание, такое же ощутимое и неподвижное, как тело Дженсена между ними. И опять первым его нарушает Крис.

\- Мы поможем Кэт разобраться с ее силами. Мы странная маленькая семейка, но тебе не найти никого лучше, кто научит ее и поможет узнать, на что она способна, - говорит он тихо, а его глаза умоляют Джареда понять.

Джаред вспоминает свой разговор с МакКоями за день до этого. Он потребовал ответа на вопрос, знали ли они про Сэнди, и после секундного колебания они признались, что да, знали. Они всегда пытались уважать желания Сэнди и позволяли ей жить своей, нормальной, насколько это было возможно, жизнью. Когда она умерла, они беспокоились о том, что Кэт может проявиться и как ничего не подозревающий Джаред с этим справится. Но это было просто беспокойство, пока не появился Роше и не извратил все их тревожные мысли, заставив биться за опеку. Но теперь, когда Роше исчез, они понимают, что забрав Кэт от отца, только причинят ей больше боли.

Джаред пытается понять. Он знает, что в мире есть вещи, о которых он никогда даже не догадывался, но еще он знает, что теперь его ребенок – часть этого мира. МакКои предложили помочь Кэт научиться управлять ее способностями, и Джаред, как ни странно, принял их предложение с благодарностью. 

\- Спасибо, Крис. Просто спасибо, - говорит он. Они снова замолкают, но внезапно Джаред с беспокойством смотрит на Криса. – Тело Роше. Что с ним случилось? Его могут отследить обратно до Кэт? – Невероятно, почему он не подумал об этом раньше, но учитывая все произошедшее, это была последняя из его забот. 

Крис усмехается.

\- Не беспокойся. Мне кажется, на первой странице «Пост» скоро появится невероятно интересная статья о том, что известный юрист с Манхэттена был найден в своей спальне умершим от передозировки. Кокаин - страшная вещь. 

Джаред едва не теряет челюсть от удивления.

\- И как, черт возьми, это произойдет?

Крис насмешливо дергает бровью.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что вампир может дожить до двухсот с лишним лет и не обзавестись по ходу дела парой-тройкой сомнительных знакомств?

\- О... – Джаред не знает, что сказать, - это... очень неэтично.

\- Да, это наша Женевьев, - тихо смеется Крис.

Джаред смеется вместе с ним, но потом снова смотрит на Дженсена, и улыбка вянет у него на губах.

\- Ты, правда, веришь, что с ним все будет хорошо?

Крис сжимает неподвижную руку Дженсена.

\- Его тело знает, что нужно делать, даже если разум всегда немного отстает от графика.

\- Я не могу его потерять. Не сейчас, не после всего, что он сделал для меня и Кэт. – У Джареда дрожит голос.

\- Ты его любишь? – спрашивает Крис.

Джаред просто кивает, потому что произнести эти слова вслух здесь, в комнате, где Дженсен лежит без сознания и не может их услышать... для Джареда это слишком, и он боится, что не выдержит.

\- Хорошо, он этого заслуживает, - отвечает Крис и, дотянувшись, гладит Дженсена по волосам. Потом смотрит на Джареда. – И ты тоже, знаешь. Заслуживаешь этого.

***  
Дженсен приходит в себя неделю спустя. Кэт лежит, свернувшись клубочком у него под боком, положив руку ему на сердце.

_Джаред_

_Месяц спустя_

Джаред прижимается щекой к бедру Дженсена, впитывая тепло тела. Ведет губами по мягкой коже, упирается носом в крепкий член, проводит языком по всей длине, от основания до головки. Дженсен вздыхает, а Джаред дразнит его, облизывая головку, забирая в рот неглубоко, прежде чем выпустить. Дженсен каждый раз выгибается навстречу, подкидывает бедра, и Джаред повторяет это снова и снова, чтобы только почувствовать, как сильно Дженсен его хочет. 

Прошел месяц с тех пор, как Дженсен едва не умер, спасая жизнь его дочери. Первую неделю он был в коме, пока его уставшие органы использовали каждую крупицу своей магии, чтобы вернуть себя в норму. Потом были две недели долгих ночей, проведенных в объятиях друг друга, когда Джаред прижимал Дженсена к себе, к сердцу, как можно крепче, боясь отпустить. Две недели, когда Данниль готовила свои коронные блюда, а Чад делился последними идеями обогащения. Две чудесных недели наблюдений за Кэт и Крисом, помогающим ей управлять снегом, пока она гоняется за Харли и Сэди; уютных посиделок на диване во время повторов CSI, с Мишей и Жен, устроившихся рядом в любимом кресле. Две недели жизни в семье.

И еще последняя неделя. Последняя неделя, посвященная исключительно сексу. Во всех возможных позах.

Джаред любит каждую ее секунду. Любит, какими припухшими выглядят губы Дженсена после долгих поцелуев. Любит вжиматься лицом в его тазовую косточку и вдыхать запах. Любит раскрывать Дженсена языком, постепенно добавляя пальцы и вылизывая между ними. Любит низкие, горловые звуки, которые издает Дженсен, когда Джаред прикусывает кожу между лопаток, трахая его. Любит, как Дженсен сжимает зубы и распахивает глаза, а потом резко жмурится, когда насаживается на него сверху. Любит, как Дженсен смеется и шепчет: «Ну разве ты не счастливчик? У твоего парня волшебные руки», проводя этими руками по пояснице Джареда, смягчая резкую боль, когда толкается в него в первый раз.

Джаред просто любит Дженсена.

Он начинает двигаться быстрее, когда Дженсен сжимает бедрами его голову. Утыкается носом в лобок, головка члена Дженсена касается горла, слезы жгут глаза, и Джаред не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз ощущал такое невероятное наслаждение. Пальцы Дженсена сжимаются у него в волосах, и Джаред чувствует, как поджимаются его яйца. 

\- Папочка-а-а! – звенит в коридоре голос Кэт. Дженсен вскрикивает и кончает неожиданно Джареду в горло, заставляя его закашляться. Потом прижимает к лицу подушку и стонет, когда кашель Джареда превращается в смех.

\- Да, Кит-Кэт? – кричит Джаред, отсмеявшись.

\- Мой лучший друг Кристиан Кейн просил передать тебе, чтобы ты перестал целовать самого красивого мага и спустился в гостиную. Томми звонит! – сообщает Кэт и несколько раз колотит в дверь для большего эффекта.

\- Самый красивый маг, а? – скалится Джаред, укладываясь рядом с Дженсеном. Растирает собранные со своего подбородка капли спермы по его губам, а Дженсен хмурится.

\- Черта с два Крис так сказал. Напомни мне убить Мишу, когда я его увижу в следующий раз, - ворчит Дженсен и всасывает палец Джареда сразу до второй фаланги.

\- Передай своему лучшему другу Кристиану Кейну, что мы будем через минуту! – кричит Джаред и, дождавшись топота маленьких ног по коридору, притягивает Дженсена к себе и толкается языком ему в рот. 

\- Если не перестанешь, мы никогда не выберемся из этой кровати, - бормочет Дженсен, когда они отрываются друг от друга, и проводит языком от джаредовой ключицы до ямочки за ухом. 

\- Кэт даже не заметит. У нее есть лучший друг Кристиан Кейн, который может о ней позаботиться, - ухмыляется Джаред и прикусывает его за нижнюю губу. 

\- Но тогда Миша будет иметь полную свободу действий и превратит ее в саркастичную нудистку-агорофобку вроде себя. Мы не можем позволить врагам победить, Джаред, - возражает Дженсен, но его слова звучат приглушенно, потому что Джаред, похоже, вознамерился слизать эмаль у него с зубов.

\- Пока никто не использует ее в качестве человеческого жертвоприношения, не забыл? – Джаред накрывает ладонью опять начинающий проявлять интерес член Дженсена, а потом спрыгивает с кровати. Дженсен недовольно хнычет.

\- Ты настоящий злодей.

\- Не, слишком много волос, - смеется Джаред, затягивая шнурок на пижамных штанах.

Дженсен закатывает глаза, но тоже встает. Они спускаются в гостиную, делая остановку на кухне, чтобы сначала обеспечить Дженсена живительным кофеином. В гостиной Дженсен видит Мишу, сидящего в своем любимом кресле, и запускает в его голову подушкой. 

\- Сколько насилия, Молодой Эклз! – протестует Миша своим самым обиженным тоном.

\- Ты знаешь, за что это! – Дженсен пытается огрызнуться, но без двух – как минимум – чашек кофе и после мозговыносящего оргазма это бесполезно.

\- Дженсен, смотри! – кричит Кэт с колен Криса. Она щурится, пытаясь сконцентрироваться, и подушка, которую только что бросил Дженсен, взлетает в воздух и снова несется в лицо удивленному Мише.

\- Что за?.. – ворчит тот, а Кэт хихикает и хлопает ладошкой о ладонь Криса.

\- У тебя самый замечательный ребенок, - широко улыбается Дженсен и притягивает Джареда для звучного поцелуя. 

\- Я знаю. – Джаред посылает дочке воздушный поцелуй и смеется, когда Данниль притворяется, будто ловит его. Кэт прикидывается обиженной, но потом опять хихикает и целует Данниль в щеку. 

\- Все вы хулиганы! – возмущается Миша, поправляя килт, который решил надеть сегодня утром.

\- Но признай, меткость была идеальная, - замечает Жен и прерывает возмущенный ответ, накрывая его губы своими.

\- Ребята! Э-эй, я все еще здесь! – голос Тома Уэллинга раздается из динамика телефона на кофейном столике.

\- Мы ждали Джеев, - отвечает Крис.

\- Ты хотел сказать, отца раньше замечательной Кэтрин Падалеки и самого красивого, хотя и самого злого мага? – поправляет Миша и готовится к новой магической атаке подушкой.

\- Я не маг! – возмущенно кричит Дженсен в то же самое время, что Том говорит: «Дженсен не маг».

\- Спасибо, Томми. – Дженсен вздыхает, отхлебывает кофе и так надувает губы, что Джаред вынужден сдерживать себя, чтобы не наклониться и не куснуть их.

\- Кто маг? – еще один, незнакомый любопытный голос раздается из динамика, и все в комнате смотрят друг на друга удивленно.

\- Никто, малыш, не обращай на них внимания, - воркует Том, и удивленные взгляды сменяются пораженными.

\- Малыш? – беззвучно повторяет Крис, глядя на Дженсена, но тот только пожимает плечами.

\- Я так понимаю, ты хочешь нам что-то рассказать, - подталкивает Данниль Тома.

\- О, Данни, случилось нечто чудесное! 

\- «Дневники вампира» продлили? – взволнованно выдыхает Жен, а Миша использует подушку-убийцу, чтобы стукнуть ее по голове.

\- Я нашел своего супер-злодея! – отвечает Том, едва не срываясь на визг от восторга.

\- Это я! – кричит другой голос, а потом раздаются звуки, подозрительно напоминающие поцелуи взасос.

\- Том, сосредоточься! – требует Дженсен. – О чем ты говоришь?

Они слышат, как Том отрывается от губ таинственного парня, тяжело дыша.

\- Там был амбар!

\- Амбар? – переспрашивает Крис.

\- Да, амбар! Это была новогодняя вечеринка, и он был украшен, как Ледяной дворец. И вот я стою и думаю, что уже никогда, никогда не найду Единственного и всю свою печальную, жалкую, интергалактическую жизнь проживу в одиночестве и без своего злодея, а потом я вижу ЕГО. Он просто стоял в углу, весь такой антисоциальный, и у меня перехватило дыхание, потому что я почувствовал это, понимаете? Как будто я знал, и я подошел к нему и спросил: «Ты побреешь голову?», а он посмотрел на меня и такой: «А у тебя бритва с собой?», и я сказал: «Конечно!», а потом он взял и побрил, и мы вернулись ко мне и занимались сексом раз двадцать, и мы влюблены, и жизнь просто СКАЗКА, ребята!

В комнате было абсолютно тихо, пока они слушали монолог Тома. 

\- Он побрил голову ради меня, парни, - повторил Том, и голос у него все еще был немного ошеломленный.

\- Конечно, побрил, ты себя в зеркало видел, чувак? Я ради тебя яйца побрею! – радостно восклицает супер-злодей, и вся комната моментально взрывается смехом. Джаред лихорадочно оглядывается на Кэт, но ее уши, к счастью, прикрывает истерически хохочущий Крис. Спустя пару минут все успокаиваются, и Дженсен тепло отвечает:

\- Это отлично, старик, просто отлично. Как тебя зовут, таинственный незнакомец?

\- Майк Розенбаум, приятно с вами всеми познакомиться, вроде как. Я... много о вас слышал, - отвечает супер-злодей Тома, и через секунду из телефона снова раздаются звуки поцелуев. Джаред предполагает, что на этот раз это отвлекающий маневр.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - бормочет Дженсен, а Джаред смеется и трется носом о его щеку.

\- Ну так, - начинает Том немного застенчиво, - я был ужасным другом. Не звонил вам вечность.

\- В амбаре мобильный не ловит, - подсказывает Майк, и Крис фыркает.

\- Прошло сколько, месяц, с тех пор, как мы в последний раз говорили? – интересуется Том. – Как провели Рождество?

\- На самом деле ты не хочешь это знать, - невозмутимо заявляет Кэт, а все остальные в комнате хохочут.

**Author's Note:**

> *** "Row, row, row your boat" - детская песенка, которую часто поют каноном  
> *** Громовые коты (Thundercats) - мультипликационный [сериал ](http://ru.wikifur.com/wiki/ThunderCats)80-х годов


End file.
